


What should have been

by Jronq14



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, thatonestraighycoupleeverybodyloves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jronq14/pseuds/Jronq14
Summary: Basically Rwby season 7 but make it gay with exception of Ren and Nora.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. The Greatest Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY the late great Monty Oum created RWBY.

After fleeing the Rwby team managed to sneak into Atlas with the relic.

“ manta 510 welcome home" The loudspeaker sounded on the ship, however, the crew weren't paying much attention they were too busy looking around as hundreds of Atlas ships were deployed into the sky. Nothing but nervousness and confusion filled the air of the ship as everyone wondered what was happening. “Please continue your approach to Atlas docking bay a security team will meet with you there," said dispatch.  
" I don't understand what's happening here," said Ruby with an anxious look across her face. There shouldn't be this many ships in the sky Atlas is supposed to be a peaceful business city. With all her confusion she couldn't help but wonder how Weiss was feeling, being home after running away must be giving her Girlfriend tons of mixed feelings.

" I don't know kid but it can’t be good," Qrow said keeping a vigilant eye in case he had to leap into action.  
" we're here we got the lamp to Atlas so I guess we land and get some answers" Jaune spoke up trying to sound as calm as possible. he didn't want to frighten Oscar.  
" I'm not so sure," Weiss said gaining a look from everyone onboard " I've never seen our forces deployed so aggressively before, If we land in a stolen ship there's no way the security crew will let us anywhere near Ironwood they might even take me back to my father” Weiss stated to anyone else she'd sounded calm and collected as she usually does but to Ruby she heard the fear in her girlfriend's voice. If they landed and Weiss was taken to her father Ruby didn't know what she would do. She would never let that happen however no matter what she was gonna keep Weiss away from that monster.

" sooo" Blake started but was immediately cut off.  
" winter!" Weiss yelled excited to speak to her sister again. Ruby smiled she knew just how much Weiss missed her sister she was glad even under these predicaments she'd get to see her. " put some distance between us and the fleet" she commanded walking away to call her sister.  
" don't gotta tell me twice' Maria said moving the ship away from the fleet.

Mantle seems quiet only a few people roamed the streets it almost looked a bit depressing from an outside view. The ship hovered over the streets allowing the team looked around confusion and sadness written on all their faces. Then again they were exhausted looking around they could see a broadcast from Ironwood alerting the people of Atlas that even with the trouble outside the kingdom is still strong and protected.  
" General Ironwood he looks" Yang started trailing off, sad is what she wanted to say Ironwood looked run down and tired bags under his eyes stumble on his chin it was clear he hasn't gotten a proper night's sleep in a while.  
" Tired," Ruby said sadness in her voice Yang nodded in agreement. She remembered how she felt losing Ozpin she couldn’t imagine what Ironwood was feeling considering Ozpin was his long time friend.

" James what have you been doing," Qrow said to no one but himself disappointment evident in his voice. He knew his friend well whatever he's been doing he's been running himself dry.  
"This can't be right none of this is," Weiss said skeptically as she looked at the streets. Children throwing rocks at the patrol drowns, Officers, patrolling the streets. The place she once knew is now a police capital. Winter was not picking up the phone it seems she has called multiple times no response. All the excitement she’s experienced earlier was gone it was now replaced with sadness. Ruby picked up on this and moved to be beside her.

" hey are you okay," She asked trying to keep her voice calm and hushed as to not let anybody else hear.  
" she's not picking up, the city shouldn't look like this Ruby I don't know what going on but this isn't right none of it is," she said letting the nervousness escape her voice so Ruby reached over and held her hand.

“ whatever's going on we will be fine I got you we'll figure this out," She said rubbing her thumb over her girlfriend's hand bring it to her lips for a kiss she felt Weiss relax under her touch.  
“I hope so I've never seen mantle like this " she stated looking out the window leaning into her girlfriend's embrace.  
" Mantle 510 we've noticed a detour in your route you are to make your way to the dock immediately" Once again everyone ignored the speaker.  
" we're kinda running out of time here kids" Maria stated matter of factly.  
" We need to ditch this ship," Yang said right now they are easily trackable and that could never be good news.  
“agreed," said Qrow knowing full well if they get caught they will be arrested.  
" I'm telling you winter can get us a conversation with general ironwood," Weiss said however as soon as she spoke Winter came on the projected screen.  
" Uh, Weiss," Blake said gaining Weiss's attention.  
" Failure to cooperate with Atlas personal is a punishable offense..." Winter stated it was clear she was on the side of the general the site of her sister shocked Weiss.  
" winter," she said sadness evident in her voice. How could her sister be involved in this, is this why she wasn't answering her calls.  
" no offense Weiss I'm not so sure that's a good idea anymore" Qrow stated the obvious causing something to snap in Weiss.  
" There's something very wrong if we can just talk to her then we can," Weiss said aggressively trying to give her sister the benefit of the doubt.  
" look, I don't even think we should be talking to Ironwood until we know what's going on in mantle" Qrow argued back he was not about to let some teenager get him caught. He knew what happens in these situations and he'll be damn if he gets sent to prison because Weiss wants to reason with her soldier sister.  
" but... " Weiss started.  
" Babe calm down I think Qrows right we need to figure out what's going on before making any decisions," Ruby said she's still the leader so Weiss had no choice but to listen. So Weiss huffed and walked to the back of the ship. Ruby sighed that's a situation for another time she mentally stated she needed to figure out what's going on.  
" I think I know someone who can help," Maria said cutting into the tension on the ship.  
" MANTA 510 MAKE YOUR WAY.." The speaker rang out but Maria turns them off.  
" geez lady take a hint" she stated moving the ship to where she needed to go. Parking the ship in an alley the crew began their trip following behind Maria. Before Ruby could get to Weiss to apologize she walked ahead indicating she didn’t want to be spoken to.  
" cheer up kid she's just on edge just give her some space" Yang said seeing the sad look on her sister's face.  
" cmon now hurry, it shouldn't be much of a walk" Maria exclaimed while the crew looked around at the streets making sure to stay alert in case something were to happen.  
"Is this many soldiers normal?" Jaune asked striking up a conversation with Weiss in hopes of distracting her from her thoughts  
" No at least I don't think so," She said not really in the mood for talking. Being in a mantle made her nervous. While they were walking a patrol drown took a picture of Yang in which she instinctive kicked it causing a truck to run it over. She turned to everyone nervously.  
" maybe we should pick up the pace," she said rubbing the back of her neck. Blake rolled her eyes but trailed behind while everyone moved forward.  
" Why'd you murder the poor drown" She teased causing Yang to blush.  
" I didn't want that picture getting back to Ironwood if it did we'd have one hell of a welcome committee looking for us" Yang joked laughing causing Blake to roll her eyes again but holding her girlfriend's hand.  
”geez I gotta keep you out of trouble now don't I, " Blake asked jokingly lacing their finger together.  
" please you love trouble just as much as I do," Yang said kissing her on the lips causing the cat fanus to blush she simply hummed in reply.  
“This whole city just seems awful," Blake said looking around in disappointment.  
" Yeah, you don't like it here there's plenty of space in the tundra," A drunken man said causing Yang to place blake behind her. It was clear the man was drunk he reeked of Alcohol and Yang would be damned if he tried to pick a fight with Blake.  
" Sorry I didn't mean to" Blake started to apologize in hopes of not escalating the situation.  
" Atlas is the greatest kingdom in the world alright," The man said he was angry his tone sounded defensive.  
" HEY" Yang exclaimed ready to defend her girlfriend from this drunken bastard.  
" We can't cause a scene "Blake stated placing a hand on her hot-headed girlfriend's shoulder to calm her down.  
“The embargo has got us in a rough patch is all but it'll blow over you'll see" Another drunk man stated sadness and frustration evident in his voice.  
" We try to help the other kingdoms and this is what happens I say let them rot" The man exclaimed throwing some of his drink on the floor.  
" I apologized I didn't mean to insult you," Blake said she tried to sound as sincere as possible as to not rile up the drunken bastard. He spat on the floor in response.  
" Stupid Fanus like you wouldn't understand," he said getting ready to take a swing of his drink. Yang got ready to deck the bastard her eyes flashing red but before she could he flew backward into the trash. They all turned to look at the culprit.  
" It was worth it," Weiss simply said with a smirk on her face. She was happy to defend her fanus friend. They all started to run a smile gracing Blake's face as she pulled her girlfriend with her just in case she decided that wasn't enough.  
" hey wait that was " His friend started but tripped over his own two drunken feet.  
They arrived at their destination looking around to make sure they weren't followed. " and no more heavy lifting you hear" a voice yelled at a goat fanus left the building smiling and waving at the man inside.  
“Ah it's good to see you again old friend," Maria said smiling entering the building.  
" Ah yes yes have we met, "An African American man in glasses said smiling at Maria, He seemed friendly to someone he claimed to not know. The gang walked in looking around he was living in an old beat-up shack.  
" Well this is off to a fantastic start," Ren said sarcastically earning an elbow from Nora.  
" cybernetic optical implants, you adjust them every ten years are so" Maria simply said hoping to jog the man's memory.  
He looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before." MARIA yeah for the cybernetic optical implants I adjust them every ten years or so " He repeated what she said making sure it was known he knew who she was. He moved from his desk it was clear he was in a cybernetically enhanced wheelchair. He grabbed Maria's hand and guided her " oh wow has it been that long already," He asked guiding her to a medical room.  
" I know I age like fine wine, would have been here sooner if I hadn't run into these jokers, at the time I thought they might need my guidance while fighting a lil old Spinx," Maria said making her way to the doctor's table with the help of the man.  
”well did they," He asked pressing a button.  
" no-no they had much more complicated issues," She said smiling catching up with an old friend but was interrupted by Qrow coughing.   
“and this is, " Qrow asked the question on everyone's mind.  
“ugh so impatient I didn't think I'd need to introduce Atlas's finest minds" Maria stated gesturing to the man beside her as if it was obvious.  
" working in a place like this " Yang chimes in now it was Blake's turn to elbow her but a ceiling tile fell from the sky.  
“he likes to keep a low profile something I've realized none of you know anything about" Maria stated defending her friend.

" you can call me Pedro," the man introduced himself.  
"Finest heart too this pharmacy is just where he volunteers when he's not building the future of Atlas along sides ironwood in the clouds that is" Maria complimented.  
”Oh it's stuffy up there, down here I get to help the locals and have a little fun I'm currently working on shoes that make you dance you wanna try them on," Pedro explained while offering everyone a chance to try his invention.  
"YES" Nora yelled excitedly shocking Ren with her sudden outburst.

" Before we get to that we were wondering if you could help us, we came to Atlas in hopes of talking to general Ironwood but " Yang interjected giving Nora a pointed look. Nora frowned then pouted Ren couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.  
" What exactly has been happening here," Blake asked picking up where yang left off before he could answer Pedro started coughing.  
”well the fall of beacon took a toll on all of us, James no different I couldn't tell you exactly what he saw there but it changed him he's" Pedro started to explained frustration written in his tone.  
" he's scared" Qrow picked up knowing his friend too well.  
"Paranoid could be the more appropriate word you have to understand it wasn't just the Grimm, someone completely dismantled Atlas security code made it their plaything made us look like traitors to some and boofuns to everyone else, whoever managed to do that is either a genius or one of our own I fear the answer may be both and so does the general"Pedro explained everyone was shocked by this revelation.  
Weiss didn't know what to think her first thought was her father maybe he did this. The other was just shocked " Maybe Atlas wasn't as safe we thought" Ren said taking the little remaining hope the group had left. Ruby hung her head in sadness she thought Atlas would be a safe place for the relic. Weiss couldn't help but glance at her girlfriend knowing she was probably be doubting her leadership abilities.

" After we came all this way we can't just leave can we," Oscar asked he too was sad. He thought after everything losing oz he could find some guidance here in Atlas but his hope was lost.  
" How does the council feel about all this or Winter Schnee you know anything about her" Weiss chimed in hoping to take control of this situation. One thing she knew was politics the council wouldn't allow this would they much less her sister.  
" well, the council's so scared they'll agree to whatever he wants although some representatives are oh wait you're Weiss Schnee" Pedro started to explained but quickly recognized the ex heiress. Everyone became alert Ruby step in front of Weiss as a precaution.  
"What were you trying to say about mantle" Yang stepped in raising her metal arm in the hope to change the conversation.  
" you painted it," Pedro said in disbelief announcing that he built her arm.  
" what" Yang questioned shocked he even knew that detail.  
“Is everything okay?" Ruby asked hoping this situation hasn't made a turn for the worse.   
“You're team rwby," the man said looking at the four girls in front of him confusing everyone even more.  
" you know us " Ruby yelled almost excited to be recognized.  
”Oh my girl I do I most certainly do and I feel like such a dunce for not recognizing sooner my daughters told me so much about you," Pedro said Weiss immediately started paying close attention to his daughter? she questioned in her head.  
" your daughter," Ruby asked confused before Pedro could answer there was a siren.

People were screaming and running away from something the sirens began to get louder. " ah trouble" Jaune said as everyone ran out ready to fight what was causing the sirens.  
" Wait" Pedro yelled out but no one listened. They made their way to the streets starting to arm their weapons. Yang armed her metal arm, Ren his guns, Weiss her sword, and Blake her Gambol which was broken. She looked at the broken tip of her weapon before sighing that'll have to do.  
" I guess the city's defenses aren't doing much," Oscar said ready for a fight.  
" somehow that doesn't surprise me," Nora said unamused hammer in hand. Soldiers began to get thrown across the street those that were thrown were seen shooting at something.

" well, we didn't come this far to fail now" Ruby exclaimed getting ready Creasent rose she was nervous but knew she couldn't show it. Whatever was coming she needed her team prepared and ready they couldn't focus on the negative. Sabertooth Grimm, we’re rushing towards them they didn't have time to focus on the negative they had to fight. Yang started the fight by running towards the Grimm guns ready Ren followed right after.

“ Hey" Nora yelled she was ready to fight they couldn't start without her why did they think they could start without her. She looked at Jaune then smirked knowing what was about to happen Jaune ready his shield nervously. Using her hammer she lifted herself onto the shield and shot herself in the air towards the Grimm hammer first as they began to fight. Cutting through the Grimm with ease both Qrow and Jaune fought off the Grimms approaching them.  
Qrow took care of most of them but Jaune held his own. Oscar ready his sword nervously being the newbie he wasn't sure how this would go. The Grimm ran towards him but he launched at it hitting it on the head causing it to vanish. As he stood watching the Grimm disappear in amazement one snuck behind him before it could attack Ruby shot it. Moving in with speed and agility Ruby began to take down as much sabertooth Grimm as she could. Weiss took down the one on her side smiling at how much fun her girlfriend seem to be having. She raised the Grimm in the air while Ren went through cutting them to death.  
While yang was punching and shooting the Grimms on her side one snuck behind her before it could do anything Blake shot it. Yang turned around smirking at her partner who simply blew her a kiss before turning around to a Grimm which tried to attack her from behind before it could tho a green laser cut it in half. Blake stood in shock as well as the rest they all stopped to look in the air for the source of the blast. More lasers came shooting the remaining Grimm as all the Grimm were killed the sirens stopped.  
The figure in the air swirled around jumping up before gracefully landing. " Penny" Ruby softly said in shock. Seeing her Android best friend alive was shocking the last time she saw her she was in two halves.

“darling why don't you say hello to your friends," Pedro said from behind the teens. Penny turned her face instantly brightened at the sight of Ruby.  
" Sal" Penny started getting into attack position confusing Ruby. " U," she said getting ready to attack " Tation" Penny yelled running full speed towards Ruby for a hug lunging the teen backward.

While watching the scene in amusement everyone put away their weapons. Weiss on the other hand begun to chuckle seeing her girlfriend being thrown backward by her best friend was quite entertaining. " It is such a pleasure to see you all again" Penny greeted getting off the floor.

" penny I thought you" Ruby started saying still in shock.  
" died I guess she did but we were able to recover her core from amity arena once it had made its way back to Atlas it took me some time" Pedro started to explain.  
”But I'm as good as new better even and now I'm the official protector of the city," Penny finished excitedly saluting ruby who simply smiled she couldn't believe she got to see her friend again.  
" That's my girl were not gonna let a little ripping to shreds stop us are we" Pedro stated chuckling before coughing.  
" No sir" penny answered.  
" This is" Weiss started looking at the scene in front of her.  
"Strangely wholesome" Blake finished smiling at the two in front of her.  
" It sounds like Penny to me," Yang said amused and happy to see her friend again.  
" We have so much to catch up about I can not wait," Penny said shaking ruby in excitement before she could continue another siren sounded.  
”It seems we will have to wait let's talk later can't wait to hear about all your adventures....." Penny said as fast as possible before flying away still speaking.  
" I can't tell if I understand what's going on or have a million questions," Nora said once penny left.  
“and thankfully I have about a thousand answers but first let's get out of this weather first,” Pedro said rushing the kids inside.  
“I have absolutely no idea who that child was is she important somehow," Maria asked following Pedro inside.  
" That was unexpected," Jaune said smiling at the scene that just unfolded.  
“Never a dull moment" Ren added.  
“Well I wouldn't say unwelcomed I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher," Qrow said relief things weren't worse.  
They all started moving to go inside when they all fell and were quickly tied up. Qrow was the only one not tied up and got ready to fight but before he could he also fell. Five officers approached them on the ground.  
" Good work team, ooh hey handsome " he greeted Qrow with a smirk horseshoe in hand looking at the ground.  
" Hey, what's going on," Oscar asked fear evident in his voice.  
" Hey, pal I'm a license huntsman I just helped save everyone," Qrow said to the man in front of him twirling a horseshoe. The man reached down collecting Qrow's weapon while his officers did the same for the rest also taking the relic.  
”let's get them loaded into the next transport," The man said ignoring Qrow and looking down at Ruby.

" please we were just trying to help" Ruby pleaded with the officer.  
”What is the meaning of this" Pedro asked coughing, " what are the ace ops even doing down here in mantle," Pedro asked.  
”ace ops" Ruby questioned.  
”doctor good to see you, well we got a report of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing followed by any unauthorized use of weapons by nonlicensed huntsman" The Officer explained Maria nodded walking away not wanting to be arrested as well.  
" if we can just talk this out" Pedro pleaded with the officer.  
" they'll be able to talk this out once they get up to Atlas," The officers said playing with the relic."let's move out" he yelled before making an exit relic in hand leaving Pedro on the streets and shoving the gang into a transport.

" now this is much closer to what I was expecting," Qrow said as he was locked into the transport van. Everyone looked sad not fully understanding what was gonna happen. Blake rested her head on yang's shoulder who simply stared off at the wall. Weiss closed her eyes but later opened them when Ruby placed her legs on her snuggling up to her side. Ruby seemed to take a nap how she could sleep at a time like this was beyond Weiss but then again they've been through a lot. Nora kept trying to break free while Ren sat quietly. Oscar and Jaune seemed to have the same scared expression both not wanting to go to jail. While Qrow tried to come up with the solution to get them out of this mess.

One way or another though they will be visiting Atlas.


	2. A new approach

The trip from Mantle to Atlas was quiet no one knew what to say, they never expected to be arrested. Ruby had just woken up unable to get any rest her mind too focused on the situation at hand. She gazed out the window looking down at the city hoping an answer would come to her.  
”We're gonna be okay," Weiss whispered seeing her girlfriend’s bouncing leg. Somehow Ruby didn't believe her looking around the room they didn’t look okay. Everyone except for Nora seemed to have given up hope. Who could blame them, they came to Atlas for refugees now they were criminals.

"Where do you think they're taking us" Ruby spoke up breaking the silence.

" I'm gonna go with jail" Qrow answered he's completely given up on finding a solution, he's accepted what's about to happen.  
”I still can't believe that fishing poll guy took us out like it was nothing," Jaune announced in disbelief.  
" Welcome to Atlas, those were Ironwood's ace-operatives" Weiss explained she was scared she'd be sent back to her father but was trying her best not to show it. She needs to remain calm or else everyone else won't be or at least that's what she tells herself.  
" hmm, you guys had a run-in with the ace-ops Ironwood must have a bone to pick with you," The random prisoner said in shock bringing everyone's attention to him.  
" They're not that big of a deal," Weiss said in annoyance rolling her eyes.  
" NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL, the ace-ops are the elite of elite military huntsmen and not to mention Ironwoods personal attack dogs" The man argued back shooting up trying to get his point across that these guys are serious.

" So they got you too huh," Nora asked eyeing the man suspiciously. He didn't look like much of a fighter he was a bit petite to be a fighter.  
" Pftt I wouldn't let myself get caught by them I'm here because I've been speaking out against Atlas's exploitation of Mantle and General Ironwood is trying to silence me" The man bragged proudly.  
”you threw a brick at our ship" The officer driving corrected.  
“It's worth it if it gets people talking about our cause" The man exclaimed the officer simply sighed deciding it wasn't worth arguing.  
" our cause," Blake asked confused genuinely interested to know more.  
”Yes, our fight for better conditions in Mantle led by the charismatic, talented, lovely Robyn Hill and her happy huntresses" Deciding they've heard enough the officers raised the partition to separate them from the man. " They're all top Atlas academy graduates who could have signed up for the military but Robyn and the huntresses choose to stay in mantle she's gunning for a seat on the kingdom's council and when she gets it she's gonna put an end to Ironwood's tyranny," The man said yelling before the partition could fully go up to annoy the soldiers it was clear this wasn't his first arrest probably won't be his last.

" Happy huntresses," Oscar asked sarcastically holding back a laugh the man was providing a much needed comical relief for the gang.  
“Is that their real name?" Yang asked joining in chuckling.  
" be nice " Blake whispered to her girlfriend the man seemed very serious about his cause. She didn't want them making fun of him so Yang simply chuckled to herself but decided not to push it further.

" Don't you think tyranny is a little dramatic " Weiss asked the man was a little too much for her liking.  
“Easy to say for a Schnee heiress living comfortably in Atlas, rumor has it though Robin has been fraternizing with the enemy aka your sister," The man said in disgust taking a seat, Weiss looked down sighing.  
" My sister," she asked.

" Ironwood's little pet is being played by Robyn according to the streets of mantle they've been dating but we all know Robyn's using her to get what she wants and that's the seat on the council" The man explained Weiss knew her sister she wasn't so gullible but then again she didn't think her sister would help with the situation in mantle but there she was on the projected screen." It must be nice living among the elites not caring about us little people" the man kept going disgusted and anger evident in his voice he was waiting for her to argue back.  
" cool it Weiss isn't like that" Ruby defended but Weiss simply sighed, the man scoffed in reply looking at the partition as they began their descent onto Atlas.

" Wow it's gorgeous up here," Ruby said staring out the window. The kingdom of Atlas was different from Mantle it was clear only the elite lived here. The buildings all look fancy and well kept down to the streets looked nicer. Upon hearing that Nora stopped chewing on her cuffs to look out the window with the rest of team JRN.  
" Don't let that fool you?" Weiss said letting the sadness in her voice show knowing just how corrupt Atlas truly was behind the glist and glamour.  
Ruby noticed Weiss's mood and stopped her viewing to join her girlfriend's side. " Are you okay?" She asked already knowing the answer but wanting to check-in before they land.  
“Are any of us " Weiss replied staring down at the floor.  
" I would hold your hand for comfort right now but I'm a little tied up" Ruby tried to joke holding up her cuffs smiling to lighten the mood. Seeing Ruby smile instantly brought a smile to Weiss's face.  
" Wouldn't be the first " Blake snarked overhearing their conversation causing a gasp from Weiss and a blush from Ruby.  
“Ew I don't need that image," Yang said faking a look of disgust but couldn't hold back the slight smile at the joke.  
" Sorry but it was too easy not to," Blake said pecking yang on the cheek in which Yang simply went silent flushing red.  
" If you kids are done flirting I don't think this is the police station," Qrow said looking at the giant building they were set to land on.  
" It isn't it's Atlas academy" the prisoner chimed in. They began to land the nerves started to set back in and the worry began again if they're all being honest it never left.  
As they made their way out the transport soldiers lined up indicating where they needed to go. " I guess we will be seeing the general for better or worse" Ruby tried to joke but the nervousness in her voice said it all Ruby was scared. They began walking towards the academy leaving the prisoner behind who seemed happy he wasn't the one seeing Ironwood.  
As they made their way down the elevator a look of determination came across Ruby's face if there was ever a time for her to be a leader it's now. " so what do we do" Ren asked he wanted to know the strategy before going in he needed to be prepared lying wasn't his strong suit.  
”I don't know yet but we should be careful with what we say," Ruby said confidently gaining a look from one of the soldiers in front of her.  
" we'll follow your lead Ruby," Weiss said what everyone was thinking. They all looked at Ruby hoping she knew what she was doing even though there was no plan they trusted whatever decision Ruby was about to make. Even Qrow knew his niece was fully capable of handling this conversation so he kept quiet and let her lead.  
Walking towards Ironwood's office they all had their own emotions. Ruby was nervous but tried to be confident, Weiss was angry anger towards ironwoods treatment of Mantle mostly. Blake was anxious she never liked talking to authority. Yang surprisingly was calm she trusted her sister wholeheartedly and was ready to defend her if needed. Jaune and Oscar were scared they didn't know how this would turn out. Ren was scanning the scene in case they had to escape. As for Nora well Nora was bored she wanted this over with.  
" I swear if I have to sit through one more meeting like that" Ironwood's voice came just outside his office walking past the crew alongside Winter and Penny.  
" Yay you're here" Penny greeted happily gaining Ironwood's and Winter's attention.  
" Winter" Weiss greeted moving in front of everyone surprised to see her sister so soon. They couldn’t help but just look at each other. Truth be told Winter was happy to see her sister was safe however she couldn't show her emotions right now wasn't the time.  
“Anyone wanna give us a hand with these" Nora chimed in putting the cuffs in front of Weiss's face. Winter quickly stopped herself from showing any emotion and quickly switched to her commander's voice.  
" You have 10-seconds to take those off before I start hurting you" she threatened the soldiers who quickly started removing the cuffs frantically apologizing.  
" Please come in it is so good to see all of you," Ironwood said entering his office with everyone following behind.  
" our Reception didn't convey that" yang stated sarcastically rubbing her wrists.  
" I sincerely regret how you were treated by my team," Ironwood said in a diplomatic voice causing Qrow to roll his eyes. " when a rogue airship entered our air space it raised some red flags we assumed the ship was stolen" Ironwood explained taking a seat Penny and Winter on each side of him facing the gang.

" stolen uh " Ruby started nervously rubbing her head. Okay she didn't think they'd start with that it's hard to explain to the commander of Atlas they stole an aircraft without going to jail. " Okay yeah, it was stolen" Ruby admitted honestly no use lying about it now.

" you stole an Atlas airship what were you thinking you might have been shot down how unbelievably irresponsible," Winter said it was clear that statement was directed to her sister. Weiss didn't care Winter could yell all her all she wanted she was just happy to see her, so she rushed in and hugged her sister as tightly as she possibly could closing her eyes in the process.  
" I'm sorry I worried you but we did what we had to do" Weiss explained still holding on to her older sister.  
" I suppose I understand" Winter started to argue but stopped herself hugging her sister back. " But I cannot believe that you allowed this to happen Qrow" Winter announced breaking away from her sister to give Qrow a threatening look.  
" and I can't believe you're banging a rebel" Qrow argued back smirking causing Winter to freeze.  
" uh I have no idea what you're talking about" Winter lied but the blush on her cheek said otherwise.  
" a Lil birdy told me you and Robyn hill are getting real friendly," Qrow said a smirk never leaving his face.  
" That is none of your business" Winter threatened wanting to redirect the conversation to the topic at hand.  
" so it isn't true," Weiss asked next to her sister wanting to know the truth.  
Winter sighed." we will discuss this later," she said calmly " As for you how irresponsible do you have to be to let children steal a ship" Winter turned back to Qrow she wasn't done with him for putting her sister in harm's way.

"You try stopping these kids when they got their minds set on something, speaking of we have some important information for you that's confidential," Qrow said satisfied with getting a rise from Winter but needing to stay on track he begun addressing Ironwood again.  
" Oh is it about the relic" Penny chimed in happily.  
" or the winter maiden," Winter added smirking happily to get back at Qrow. The look on Qrow’s face was worth the comment he was shocked, to say the least.

" You told them," Qrow asked in disbelief in response Ironwood simply got the relic from under his desk.  
" Did you think you were the only one who got to work on a new plan after beacon, with Ozpin gone I needed my team of people I could trust so yes I told them the ace-ops too which is why I'm so glad you're here with this until now I thought it was impossible to truly turn the tied against Salem, Oz has pushed her back by keeping victory out of her claws but she will keep returning stronger and stronger unless we destroy her" Ironwood explained anger evident in his voice he was ready to do whatever was necessary to bring down Salum.

" But what about the Atlas relic," Ruby asked nervously the information she possessed on Salem would change Ironwood's mind she knew that so she had to think smart.  
”you mean the staff of creation" Ironwood questioned.  
”It's safe inside the vault" Penny answered excitedly.  
”and the Winter Maiden," Qrow asked.  
“She is secured and in stable condition" Winter answered.  
”Stable condition what does that mean" Yang questioned confused.  
“she uh not exactly a spring chicken" Qrow answered his niece.

Ironwood sighed watching everyone's faces told him they weren't trusting him. " I know how this all looks recalling my military, the embargo I probably don't seem the most trusting right now" Ironwood started looking at Ruby who looked away.  
" then why continue it " Blake questioned wanting to hear him justify his treatment to Mantle.  
“The people of Mantle are hurting," Nora said backing up Blake she wanted to hear his reasoning.

“ I wanted to make sure Salem couldn't infiltrate Atlas and I wanted my Military here protecting my people" Ironwood tried to explain but Yang interrupted.  
“ but it's not protecting them it's making everyone hate you" Yang pointed out Blake couldn't help but look at her with adoration. One thing she loved about Yang was her ability to speak her mind no matter what.

" It's a price I'm willing to pay," Ironwood said frustration evident in his tone this was something he was aware of. Pressing a button on his desk Ironwood begun to close off his office making everyone alert. " just as you all have been entrusted with the knowledge of Salem’s existence I need you all to trust me I have a plan" Ironwood started to explain as the floor began to rise causing the gang to move aside. " Ozpin believed the best way to fight Salem was in secret whether it was the best choice or not isn't up to me but we find ourselves needing a new approach" He continued as the floor opened a section to a projected image.  
"That's Amity colosseum" Jaune pointed out the image." Where the vital festival is held" Oscar asked.  
“Indeed it is when beacon fell and everyone on remnant lost contact with one another I knew our current system was outdated, Amity was built to bring the nations together, and it will serve that purpose again" Ironwood explained everyone stared at the image in confusion as ironwood added a different image unto Amity Colosseum.  
" isn't it great we're not just gonna replace beacon tower but we're building a new tower on top of Amity colosseum to reestablish global communications" Penny explained excitedly to share the news with her friends.  
”By launching the tower high up into the atmosphere our scientist believes we can create a sorta satellite out of reach of the Grimm and capable of running global communications even if we were to lose another tower" Winter continued their gazes still on the tower.

" That is great," Ruby said her voice, however, didn't show that she remained serious.  
“James you don't need the entire military for this" Qrow explained trying to reason with his friend.  
" I will for the next part when I finally tell the people about Salem, " Ironwood said the tension in the air was thick everyone was aware of the danger of telling the citizen of mantle about Salem would cause.

" Ha so that's why you withdrew your troops to handle the panic that will break out in Atlas" Qrow scoffed this was all a precautionary measure.  
” Yes panic is enviable and panic brings Grimm but I believe we are ready once Atlas has come to grips with the fight ahead I'll use Amity tower to spread the message to all of remnant" Ironwood continued to explain.  
" but everything will fall apart Grimm will be everywhere," Weiss said worried this doesn't sound like the best idea in her opinion.  
" You're right but Atlas is willing and prepared to assist" Winter explained confidently.  
“Trying to hide the truth from the world will eventually kill us all" Ironwood said ending his presentation by opening the blinds.

"Oz spent his whole life, many lives keeping this secret"Qrow explained in anger.  
"I know but since beacon things have changed without him here to guide us all I can use is my best judgment" Ironwood tried to defend himself however he sensed there was something there weren't telling him.  
" What is it," He asked.  
"Oz isn't completely gone, " Oscar said shyly the general intimidated him.  
"Oscar here is the next Ozpin" Qrow explained gesturing towards the little boy.  
"OZ I'm so glad you're here I didn't think you.." Ironwood started to say rushing in to greet his friend kneeling to Oscars level slightly scaring the boy.  
" not quite he's kinda uh gone at the moment" Oscar explained himself.  
" that's not normal how did he" Ironwood started to ask worried for his friend.  
" We don't know, we were in a train crash and ever since well uh suddenly Oz wasn't there anymore " Ruby interjected lying to the general.  
”That's the worse news yet did you learn anything from him about the relics before," Ironwood asked from his position still kneeling in front of Oscar.  
“He told us the lamp can answer three questions but all the questions were used up again" Again Ruby lied to the general causing looks from the gang.  
" Right right Ozpin told us that too once upon a time at least we got you, Oscar, you're safe here in Atlas maybe together we can figure out how to bring Ozpin back" Ironwood agreed walking back to his desk then he went to hand back the relic to Ruby.  
" you're giving it back to me," Ruby asked suspiciously.  
”After what happened with the ace-op I don't want you thinking I'm keeping anything from you especially something as important as this, for the time being, I think it's safest with the people who brought it here," He said handing the relic back to ruby.  
" Uh thank you," Ruby said placing the relic to her side glancing at Oscar.  
”We must work together if we hope to fight Salum and win now if you're all on board" Ironwood announced to everyone.  
“tell us how we can help," Ruby asked sincerely.  
" good because getting the Amity tower ready to launch won't be easy but first I think we need to get those weapons of yours up to our standards," Ironwood said instantly a projection of Blake appeared with her broken weapon. She looked away embarrassed whiled everyone looked at her amused. Yang couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her girlfriend's embarrassed expression.  
”Remember this is Atlas while assisting the military we will provide you the best equipment our scientist can provide," Winter said they all cheered in excitement.  
After leaving Ironwood's office the team ran into the ace-ops. " I'd like to sincerely apologize for the miscommunication down in mantle we didn't intend to" Clover greeted but was interrupted by Elm rushing through him to shake the hand of Ruby excitedly.  
“I feel so bad honestly if we'd have known who you were we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now," She said aggressively shaking Ruby until she fell on the floor.  
" We understand you were just following orders," Ruby said standing while Weiss spun her back into focus.

" I mean you could have asked some questions first" Weiss stated defending her shaky girlfriend who looked like she was about to puke.  
" questions are for the weak but we're all on the same team now not that I'm happy about it," Marrow said his tail, however, saying otherwise shaking happily. His teammates laughed at him while he stopped his movement.  
”We just wanted to say we're sorry and that we're looking forward to our next mission you might be students but you've been fighting just as hard as we have if not harder," Clover said looking at Qrow who looked away quickly staring at the ceiling.  
”exactly why I'm looking forward to what you kids can do, " Harriett said smirking next to Clover eyeing each of the teen's eyes landing on yang before winking.  
“not everything a competition Har," Vine said from behind her.  
”Cmon let me show you around campus," Penny said running in happily in front of the officers. She started to walk indicating the rest to follow her.

" Qrow " Ironwood called out before he could leave. " I meant it when I said it was good to see you again," Ironwood said approaching his friend.  
" Uh yeah you too, " Qrow said awkwardly rubbing his shoulder before he could say anything else Ironwood hugged him closely, he hugged his friend back rolling his eyes he wouldn't say it out loud but he did miss his friend.

While Penny was giving the tour of the campus she was moving so fast the tired teens could barely keep up. " this all looks great Penny but where are we staying" Ruby asked hunched over in exhaustion she couldn't remember the last time she slept in a bed.  
" Remember you're in Atlas now as the most well-funded school on remnant every team at Atlas academy gets their room and if that wasn't enough " Penny began to explain.  
”So we're staying in the dorms" Ren interrupted her just wanting to get some rest.  
" Yes it'll just be like beacon again" Penny yelled excitedly while Nora fell over in exhaustion.  
Back on the streets of Mantle trouble seems to be brewing as Arthur Watts walked across town messing with Mantles road signs and security " For the last time a singular hideout makes us susceptible to getting caught" Arthur said over his earpiece stopping traffic.  
" what if we're seen what if we're recognized " A voice came from the other side.  
" We stay mobile " Watts simply replied.  
" walking around the city with a thousand eyes anyone could see us " The voice argued.  
" I'd say security has been stepped up in Atlas as usual none of the codes were updated in Mantle " Watts explained causing a car to crash.  
“That certainly sounds useful," the voice on the other side said.  
“It should be I helped write that code after all," Watts said powering down the cameras.  
" I suppose we all have our talents, " Tyrian said coming into view exiting a room now gushing blood smiling.


	3. Ace Operatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY the late great Monty Oum created Rwby.

  
Waking up next to Weiss is one of the best feelings in the world in Ruby’s opinion. No one but her gets to see her girlfriend like this. Weiss is constantly putting up a act to show that she’s tough but wrapped in Ruby arms comfortable asleep she’s at ease with herself. With everything going on with Salum the couple hasn't gotten a chance to spend much time together. Ruby missed these moments with her girl back in beacon they spent every night together she’s just happy to finally hold her again .

” Mhmm Goodmorning, “ Weiss said snuggling closer to her girlfriend side. They had to wake up extremely early today because not only did they have a briefing with the Ace-ops they had to get their upgraded weapons from Pedro and go on a mission. Today was about to be a lot she wanted to spend the little time they had free to truly enjoy her girlfriend's company.

” Morning beautiful slept well,” she asked brushing a strand of Weiss’s hair to the side causing her to smile.

” Yeah actually best sleep I've gotten in a long time I wish I could stay like this forever” Weiss mumbled into Ruby’s chest causing her to laugh the vibration making Weiss hum. 

“ Forever is a long time babe” Ruby joked understanding what her girlfriend meant.

” It isn't when I with you,” Weiss said in a serious tone looking Ruby in the eyes. Ruby leaned in to kiss her girlfriend but before she could the door opened.

” Good morning team Rwby” Penny yelled excitedly entering the room. They all heard Yang groan as a response.

” It’s too early” Yang yelled throwing a pillow at penny who simply ducked.

” Don’t be silly you have a lot ahead of you today” Penny said unfazed by Yang’s grumpy attitude. Her expression did, however, change she went from excited to confused. “ there are four-bed why are you all only using two” Penny questions causing Ruby to blush.

” Well uh you see” Blake started to nervously explain moving from Yang’s arms to stand in front of Penny.

” This is normal for couples” Weiss explained not moving from her spot lightly closing her eyes.

” would it not be better to have your own space ” Penny questioned looking at the empty beds.

” Nah it’s way more fun to share,” Yang said winking at Blake who turned a Scarlett shade of red.

” Okay understood meeting is in 40minutes my father advises getting your weapons first,” Penny said dropping the conversation saluting her friend's goodbye. They all sadly got out of bed and started to get ready for their day.

Making their way to Pedro Lab they met with team JRN and Oscar. Team JRN looked just as tired as they did after Penny very long tour of the Academy the team only managed to get approximately 4 hours of sleep. That’s not a lot considering the day they’re about to have. Oscar on the other was well-rested and excited you could practically see him bubbling.

” Whatever he had I want some” Yang said pointing to Oscar before draping an arm around Blake who was busying trying to keep her eyes open.

” What do you mean,” Oscar asked looking at Yang confused who just laughed.

” Dude you’re bouncing you remind of the time Ruby found cookie dough for the first time aren’t you the least bit tired” Yang explained looking the teen up and down. Ruby blushed at the embarrassing story she remembered that she sped around the house breaking at least two lamps before Yang had to put glue on the walls to catch her.

” Oh just really excited to see our new weapons” Oscar explained as Pedro opened the doors for the teens.

” Apologies for the mess and for holding on to your weapons for so long the upgrades you requested were uh well they were more than I anticipated, “ Pedro said allowing the teens into his Lab to show them their new weapons. “ Your new weapons and armors should be as requested but I also took the liberty of reviewing your combat footage from the vital tournament and made some additional enhancements” they all opened their cases to revel their new weapons and armor while everyone looked excited Jaune looked a bit sad.

” Oh my god I love it I call the first whack on any Grimm we find” Nora yelled rushing out the room yanking Ren with her they all laughed at her outburst.

” Thank you, Pedro,” Weiss said bowing in front of the man.

” No need to thank me miss Schnee it was my pleasure,” He said smiling as team Rwby, Oscar and Jaune did the same. After thanking the scientist they all left except Ruby and Jaune team captains were needed for the briefing.

“ Alright gather around our mission today is to secure the launch sight for the amity communications tower designated area is an abandoned dust mine since it’s closure the Grimm have moved in the good news is all that untouched dust is still down there too science team says they’ll need it for the first phase of their launch” Clover explained beginning the meeting. In the room, there was him, Qrow, Ruby, and Jaune they were all looking at a projection of what Clover was talking about. Qrow looked bored in all honesty while the teens looked excited to be a part of their first official huntsman mission. “ Atlas military huntsman is already hard at work clearing out the surrounding areas of Grimm but recon has discovered a powerful gist who has managed to avoid construction and take several lives after we increase our number the gist was smart enough to retreat into the mines meaning it's old and extremely dangerous this is our target,” Clover said to bring up an image of a Grimm cover in ice. Qrow yawned not at the image but at the fact that he barely got much sleep last night. “ am I not entertaining enough” Clover asked with a smirk.

“ no no sorry haven’t had my morning coffee is all” Qrow explained rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment Clover nodded continuing his briefing.

“ The mine was a lamborant back in the day there are all sorts of tunnels and chambers the gist can move between so if we’re gonna kill this thing we’ll have to split up and corner it general Ironwood said you’ve seen your fair share of combat I trust that man with my life so today I’ll be trusting you all too,” Clover said removing the image from the screen they all got ready to take their leave when Clover called out to Qrow. “ Hey wanna grab a cup of coffee,” He asked bumping the man Qrow looked at him in shock but frowned.

“ maybe some other time, “ He said making his leave Clover stood in shock he’s never really been turned down before.

Everyone was preparing for the mission ahead trying on their new outfits. Yang her new arm testing it out. Ruby her new cape seeing if it could keep up with her. Jaune, however, was in his room looking down at a piece of Fabric from Pyrrha's old armor. He missed her dearly she may have been his one true love if he’s been honest.

After getting dressed in their new outfits they all got on the planes heading to the site. The trip was silent everyone trying to focus on what they needed to do when they land. On team Rwby plane Ruby was braiding Weiss hair for her, Yang was toying with her upgraded arm, Blake testing out her new gambol. At the site, the doors open indicating it was time for them to leave they all jumped out the plane. Ruby using her semblance to propel her forward before using the gun on crescent Rose to soften her landing. Weiss, on the other hand, used her semblances to create a knight and his sword so that she can slide down. Blake used her gambol attaching it to a piece of metal allowing her to swing down. On her gambol, there was a hint of yellow it was her way of keeping her girlfriend with her at all times. As for Yang she free falls to the ground before making impact used the gun on her arm to soften her landing doing a backflip as she landed. Upon landing, they all looked at the site while two of the ace-ops landed behind them.

In another plane Jaune, Nora, Ren along with two other Ace-op were about to land. “ this is my favorite part” Elm said before free-falling backward out the plane. Team JRN followed Ren shrugged jumping while Jaune sighed hoping he does this right or else he’d go splat, Nora, on the other hand, cannonballed out the plane. Jaune used his shield with his semblances to gently glide down while Nora and Ren used their guns to soften their landing all looking at Jaune at how cute he looked gliding to the ground.

“ Perhaps you kids won't get yourselves killed after all” Elm said watching the teens landings Jaune and Nora pouted after hearing that.

“ She meant that as a compliment,” Vine said trying to comfort them both Ren just shrugged making his way into the tunnels.

At another tunnel, Qrow and Clover slide down the mountain coming to the entrance. “ This is Alpha squad LZ clear proceeding on foot you’ve all got fancy new scrolls so don’t forget to use them keep your eyes and ears open I want an update if you encounter the target” Clover announced on the coms entering the tunnel with Qrow. “ So why no coffee this morning,” Clover asked the second his coms were off startling Qrow.

” I had coffee,” He said a bit confused by Clover's statement remaining on high alert in case they were attacked by the gist.

” Just not with me,” Clover asked looking at the dark-haired man Qrow frowned his eyebrows in confusion before a look of realization hit him.

” Oh just not a people person is all,” Qrow said walking ahead of Clover who simply rolled his eyes.

” I’m not just any people,” Clover said catching up to him bumping his arm.

Back at the first tunnel, Blake was messing with her scroll after hearing what Clover had said when she felt a pair of eyes on her causing her ears to twitch. It was Yang who tried to look away as if she hadn’t been caught. “ sorry just not used to the new hair yet” Yang said rubbing the back of her head. Blake had cut her hair shorter to fit in with her new outfit.

” Is it bad?” she asked getting a bit self-conscious about what her girlfriend may think of her new look.

” No no it’s good you look amazing” Yang quickly said smiling at her significant other. If she’s being honest Blake’s new look was kind of hot.

” I like the purple” Blake said indicating to the purple fabric yang had wrapped around her foot. 

“ Just a Lil something to remind me of you is all,” Yang said winking before her face turned a dark shade of scarlet.

” Aw aren’t y’all the cutest friends,” Harriett said breaking the tension between the two who looked at her in confusion.

” Man I did not sign up to be a babysitter “ Marrow said before the two could speak mainly to Harriett.

” Yeah well the rest of us babysit you all the time, “ Harriett said moving to the mines while marrow pouted behind her causing the group to laughed all walking to the mines. Before entering however Weiss realized it was one of her father's mines she wondered if she’d be seeing him or was he helping with this project. he’d never give up his mine not even one that’s not being used without a price she groaned at the thought.

“ you ok,” Ruby asked hearing her groan Weiss decided to brush it off.

“ yes just cold” Weiss lied Ruby accepted the answer.

“ it’s freezing out here” she started to shiver to indicate she was on board with what Weiss had said.

“ without heating or projected Ora the cold of Saltus can kill you in a matter of hours” Weiss explained matter of factly.

” I suddenly don’t feel so bad about leaving Oscar behind” Blake states to everyone her ears dropping indicating her worries. Yang sighed Oscar has been like an adopted son to the group they worry about him.

“ Can we talk about that again?” Yang asked looking to make sure the ace-ops were far ahead of them.

” What about it,” Ruby asked nervously looking behind her as well.

” We're not gonna tell Ironwood what happened to Oz what we learned about Gin about Salum” Yang questioned her sister a bit confused as to why they were keeping the information a secret.

” We are or we will but you saw how things looked when we flew into Atlas,” Ruby said not knowing whether she could trust Ironwood. Weiss nodded in support of Ruby’s decision.

” The general's heart seems to be in the right place but that doesn’t mean we should trust him yet” Blake explained mostly to Yang who still looked a bit confused.

” We need to play along for a while before we make any major decisions,” Weiss said Yang finally nodded in agreement.

” Okay how did Oscar feel about that,” Yang asked knowing it must of not sit well with the youngest boy.

” He agrees that’s why I left him with the Relic he trusts my decision,” Ruby said not sounding so sure about her words remembering what Oscar said about hiding things from Ironwood being the same as what Oz did to them.

In another tunnel, Qrow and Clover walked quietly before Qrow broke the silence.“ Gotta say still not used to working with other huntsmen in the field” Qrow said trying to make friendly conversation.

” But you were on a team before weren’t you,” Clover asked trying to learn more about the mysterious man. Qrow sighed at his question remembering what happened to the members of his team.

” A long time ago I just find working alone tends to be for the best “ Qrow explained looking straight ahead as if he was remembering something.

” Well I think that’s a shame,” Clover said immediately after saying that Qrow tripped before he could fall flat on his face Clover caught him. Qrow turned in his arms looking into his eyes surprised by his quick reflects. Clover smirked patting him on the shoulder before letting go causing Qrow to frown in embarrassment.

” Alpha here, “ Clover said turning on his intercom for a second Qrow thought he was talking to him but quickly realized he was addressing the team looking away because of his momentary dirty thought. “ gimme an update “ Clover continued over the speaker moving ahead and oblivious to the thoughts racing through Qrows mind.

Back to team JRN Vine was on the intercoms with Clover “ tunnels are clear we should be approaching the actual mine any minute now “ Vine explained walking quietly on the ice.

” This is so exciting it feeling like we’re an actual huntsman team” Nora yelled in excitement moving her hands furiously. “ I uh like what you did with your outfit Ren “ Nora continued staring at Ren dreamily.

” We should probably stay focused on the mission,” Ren said ignoring Nora’s attempt at flirting causing her to frown.

” Oh okay,” she said sadly realizing his friends shift in mood Jaune approached her.

” I like your outfit too,” Jaune said but instead of accepting his compliment. She stomped off in anger causing Jaune to look confused following along.

” Bravo checking in we’ve hit a bit of a snag there’s been a cave-in at the main entrance not sure if it’s recent or was caused by the original accident, either way, we’ll have to do a little problem solving,” Harriet said from the other tunnel looking at the giant rocks in front of her while the others looked around.  
  
“ understood let us know if you need anything,” clover said on the other end.   
Blake was looking around when her expression changed she looked a bit sad Yang picked up on that

“ you okay” she asked approaching Blake.

” I just realize where we are this mine was closed after an explosion “ Blake explained looking at the rubble. Yang frowned this must be bringing up some very painful memories for Blake. Upon realizing that she walked over to Blake holding her hand as comfort Blake smiled at the contact.

” I remember or I remember how furious it made my father I wish I could take back the years of Pain my family has caused the fanus and all of my complacencies in it” Weiss apologized approaching her friend. That helped Blake’s mood knowing that her friend had changed was an amazing feeling.

” Look Blakey you got the ice queen to apologize “ Yang joked also happy about her friend's change of heart to the fanus. Weiss simply rolled her eyes walking away from the two.

”Anyway enough about society sustainable issue Harriett found a gap in the rubble we think one of you could fit preferable those who can see in the dark” Marrow said eyeing the other fanus who looked confused for a moment. Yang chuckled at her adorable expression. As a result, Blake elbowed her.

” Oh of course “ Blake agreed to make her way towards Harriett. The second Blake left her side Yang looked around dropping her bubbly personality this place creeped her out.   
  
Walking through the crack Blake begin to inspect the area. “ okay Blake take a look around” Marrow said over her coms upon hearing that she took out her weapon as a precautionary measure “ is there any dust in the immediate area “ Marrow asked Blake looked around for the dust but found none.

” No there’s a bunch of minecarts “ Blake answered back holding her gun out in case she’d have to use it.

” Okay so it should be safe for us to blast through” Marrow explained on the other side Blake agreed before she could say anything the Grimm popped out freighting the huntsman in training. She flipped back shooting at the Grimm multiple times but nothing it kept approaching her.

” Dammit Blake stands back ” Harriett yelled through the walls readying her weapon to smash it. As soon as the walls were smashed the crew moved to engage the Grimm. Seen it was outnumbered however and flew away.

” Don’t let it get away” Yang yelled chasing after the Grimm the rest of team Rwby behind her. Before they could, however, a worm-like Grimm shot up from the ground attacking Yang who instinctively punched it. After punching it more begun to appear from the ground outnumbering the group.” That’s disgusting” Yang said looking at the acid coming out of the mouth of the worm while getting ready to fight. They all ran in attacking one of the Grimm each dissolving the ones they fought. Yang used her weapon upgrade to land dust bombs on the Grimm causing them to explode. While Ruby used crescent rose as a rifle to shoot the Grimm ahead. However, before she could Marrow came swooping in attacking the Grimm with his boomerang. Two of which were about to circle him when he used his semblances snapping then yelling stay to put them in their place. While Harriett sped in smashing them on the ground.   
  
“ This is bravo we found the target but it’s fled deeper into the mines accompanied by sectionals” Harriett yelled over the coms, not sounding even the slightest bit tired after her attack on the Grimm.

” Let’s pick up the pace” Elm said to her group rushing down the tunnels to aid her allies. They all slid down the icy tunnels before seeing two of the Grimms shoot out of the ground.

” Contact” Vine yelled using his semblance arms to stop his movement. While Elm did the same with hers sticking her feet to the floor. Instead of stopping however team, JRN kept sliding towards the Grimm Nora yelling in excitement. Jaune stretched his sword placing it in the ice to slow his movement while taking out his shield covering it in his Ora slamming it onto the ground causing the Grimm to fall back. Ren jumped over Jaune hooking strings onto one of the Grimm dragging himself towards it before firing a few rounds killing the Grimm. Nora took another approach hitting both of the Grimm behind Ren with her hammer before smirking at Ren.

” A very headfirst approach, “ Vine said meeting up with the team amazed by how quickly they took out the Grimm.

” Yeah well that’s just kinda our style” Jaune explained while vine moved ahead of them. Elm simply gave Ren a thumbs up. As the moved ahead the team sighed worriedly they had done something wrong.

In the other tunnels, the team was finishing off the rest of the Grimm “ one left” Weiss said to Ruby.

” I got it” She responded back but before she could attack Harriett sped in punching the Grimm to death. “ wow your semblance makes you super fast just like me” Ruby cheered in excitement at the scene.

” Very cool though based on your reaction time I’d say imma Lil faster” Harriett bragged winking while Ruby pouted at the statement.

” This is Alpha we’ve engaged the target” Clover yelled over the coms Qrow shooting at the gist. “ All squads head towards our position” he commanded unhooking his fishing pole weapon aiming it at the Grimm it just went right through it. The Grimm moved ahead attaching ice and dust to its body making it larger. Clover rushed ahead trying to remove some of the objects from its body before he could Qrow saw a piece of metal unhinging.

” Wait for stop” he yelled gaining Clover's attention as the metal fell causing a hole in the floor where Clover previously was.” Damn, it” Qrow said watching the Grimm fall into the hole.

” target escaped last seen heading East “ Clover quickly said over the coms looking at the hole in the ground. “ thanks for the call out that could have been bad,” he said kicking a rock into the ground.

” I wouldn’t thank me my semblances bring misfortune sometimes I can’t keep it under control “ Qrow explained sadly looking at where Clover may have ended up.

” That so” clover started gaining Qrows attention he took out his scroll before looking up at another piece of metal bring it down so that the rubble closed the hole for them to walk. “ don’t worry about it my semblances is good fortune lucky you huh” he finished winking at Qrow who blushed not knowing what to say next “ Charlie bravo you should be able to cut off the target at the heart of the mine Qrow and I won’t be far behind” Clover explained over his Coms. Qrow couldn’t help but stare at the man if he didn’t know any better he’d say Clover was flirting with him can’t be right he has to be thinking into it.

Team JRN along with Elm and Vine was the first to arrive in the middle of the mine. The air was thick for someplace cold it was awfully hot. Team Rwby arrived next along with Marrow and Harrett noticing the rest of their friends.

” Guys” Rwby yelled to get their attention instantly noticing the unfriendly atmosphere.

” Everyone use caution” clover said over the intercoms.

” This room is highly active with dust energy triggering it could ruin the launch sight” Vine added knowing why his captain wanted them to be cautious.

” And vaporize us how’s that always second with you” marrow yelled becoming very animated by his team's lack of care for their well being.

” I thought the target was supposed to be in here,” Nora asked looking around the second she said that there was a loud bang in the roof. The Grimm made its presence known by descending from the sky onto the ground loudly.   
  
“ it added dust to its body how are we supposed to” Ruby started noticing the purple dust on the Grimms makeshift body before she could finish her sentence however Harriett rushed in along with the rest of the Ace-ops.

” Elm” Vine yelled extending his semblances to wrap around the Grimms feet while his other arm attached to the mine pulling the Grimm foot towards him to stop it’s movement. While Elm stomped her semblances on the ground to hold the Grimm in place.

” Vine “ she yelled back indicating she understood what he wanted to do without a word. Vine let go of the Grimm flipping to action getting on a grate pulling on the Grimms arm.

” Marrow” he yelled to his teammate who understood what he was saying aiming his boomerang at the Grimms not covered area of its arm chopping it clean off causing a piece of dust to fall off.

” Harriett” he yelled Harriett got into a racer stance speeding to catch the dust before it fell. They all watched in amazement as the ace-op worked perfectly as a team to remove the dust from the Grimm. In a moment Marrow chopped off another arm but the dust flew further than he anticipated.

” Fuck” he exclaimed preparing his body for an explosion while Vine watched the dust. Before it could hit the ground however clover appeared catching it.

” What would y’all do without me,” He said looking at the dust while Qrow appeared behind him. He tossed the dust at Qrow before saluting him flipping backward to join his team. Qrow smirked at the man's antics. The ace-ops continued to fight the Grimm removing most of its limbs before Clover used his lucky semblance to move his hook to the Grimms face pulling it out while Harriett punched it in the face. They all eyed the remaining dust quickly collecting it however one was unaccounted for Harriett raced to get it but before she could ruby swooped in catching the dust herself laughing as she hit the floor. 

“ thought you said your semblances were like mine, “ Harriett asked helping the redhead up.

” It is,” Ruby said in confusion not knowing why Harriett would think otherwise.

” I’ve slept with other speed semblances before that that was different I think there’s more going on than you think “ Harriett explained Ruby blushed at her declaration.

” wait until she sees what she can do with her eyes,” Yang said Blake instantly laughed Weiss on the other hand simply smiled proud of her girlfriend for her amazing catch.

” lucky catch huh,” Qrow said jumping down next to Clover.

” No I’d chalk that one up to talent” clover said looking at the team while Elm held a cheering Ruby up they all cheered for a mission well done. “ Atlas control this is Clover mission Accomplished, “ Clover said over his coms “ so about that coffee,” Clover asked Qrow causing him to blush walking over to the rest Clover smiled knowing he flustered the man.

On the streets of mantle, the prisoner previously traveled with the group was walking in an alleyway.

” Yeah thanks for the lift” he yelled sarcastically at the ship that just dropped him off from jail. As he made his way through the alley he kicked a rock mumbling his complaints about his experience before hearing something behind him. The lighting flickered as Tyrian appeared from out the shadows eyeing the man who jumped back startled hitting a dumpster. “ who are you” he asked very much frightened.

” Me well I’m someone just like you someone who wants to mix things up around here” Tyrian explained as his eyes changed color and his scorpion tail appeared. The man looked at it scared as Tyrian attacked and killed him.


	4. Pomp and circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY the late great Monty Oum created Rwby.

The crew was seen leaving the mines after their mission. Clover stuck close to Qrow having gotten him to agree to get a cup of coffee he didn’t want the dark-haired man backing out.  
” So I was thinking instead of coffee we grab some food it’s getting kinda late” Clover whispered next to the man. Qrow simply shrugged moving ahead a bit flustered that the ace-op wanted to spend time with him in the first place.  
” You guys were incredible the way you took down that gist without even needing to say a word to each other was awesome “ Jaune yelled going off into a rant running up to Clover startling the man.  
” Looks like you got yourself a fan club,” Qrow said causing the man to laugh.  
” Well ace-ops are hand-picked to complement each other's skills so we can focus on our assets and leave our liabilities behind” Clover explained proudly to have someone look up to him.  
” Some of us are all asset zero liability” Marrow bragged to gain the boy's attention. His action, however, gained a chuckle from his teammates.” What you think I got liabilities “ he whined hearing their chuckles.  
” Your brains for one” Elm said causing everyone to break out laughing. The fanus pouted puppy dog eyes in full effect. They all continued their laughter walking away from the boy who trailed behind sadly.  
” Hi do you need a new best friend our pair name could be thunder thighs,” Nora said rushing to Elm's side-eyes trained on her hammer scaring the ace-op a bit with her intensity. Harriett watched the interaction as her teammate got trapped in an intense conversation with the pink-haired girl.  
” Perfectly complementary teamwork huh I wanna have my friends back just like that” Ruby said approaching the woman who looked at her confused.  
” Friends,” Harriette asked confusion evident in her voice.  
” This isn’t the schoolyard kid” Elm explained laughing at the children’s behavior. While Ren came to collect Nora lifting her in his arms. She showed no signs of resistance so he placed her over his shoulders.  
” But I mean when you go through so much with someone it kinda changes things doesn’t it,” Yang asked mainly looking at her girlfriend who looked away worried by the ace-ops response to Ruby's statement.  
” We get along well enough sure I count on them to keep me alive they do the same but that’s the job we don’t confuse the two” Harriett explained before looking Yang up and down. “ however a lil fraternization isn’t discouraged now and again,” she said winking at the blonde before walking away leaving Yang speechless.  
” What did she just say,” Blake asked anger evident in her voice. If she didn’t know any better Harriett was trying to flirt with her girlfriend and that didn’t sit well with her at all.  
” Nothing babe I think she was just joking,” Yang said trying to calm her jealous girlfriend down.  
” Didn’t look like it are you defending her?” Blake asked defensively Yang frowned at her response.  
” No but does it matter she could say whatever she wants I’m with you remember, “ Yang said turning to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Blake blushed wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck Yang did the same with her waist moving in for a kiss on the lips. As they separated Blake looked behind Yang in hopes Harriett had seen, but the operative was too busy having a conversation with Elm. Yang laughed at her antics picking her up and moving her to her shoulders.  
” Yang put me down” Blake yelled hitting her repeatedly on the back. Yang just laughed moving in circles bouncing Blake up and down.  
” Why you look so cute fighting,” Yang said slapping her on the butt causing Blake to give up knowing she wouldn’t be getting out of this one.  
” Speaking of the job” Clover yelled trying to get everyone to look professional after spotting Ironwood. Yang instantly put Blake down who blushed a deep shade of scarlet at her girlfriend's antics. “ duty ever calls you all hang back a second,” he said directly to ruby and her crew while he and the ace-ops moved towards General Ironwood.  
” What you guys wanna do when we get back to Atlas,” Ruby asked ignoring the ace-ops words she’s been through a lot with the RWBY gang they were friends if not family. “ we can go sightseeing “ Ruby suggested excitedly jumping up and down Weiss couldn’t help but smile at her actions.  
” How about our beds,” Blake said indicating just how tired she was.  
” Oh c’mon guys this is a great time to go out exploring we haven’t done that in a while,” Ruby said sadly as Blake walked away from her.  
” Ruby we just explored a whole continent on foot before flying to this one” Weiss explained tiredly also catching up to her Ruby pouted at her response.  
” But it was only the boring parts” Ruby tried to defend Weiss rolling her eyes at her response.  
” we almost died” yang added moving past her sister to join her girlfriend.  
” Pftt still a Lil sightseeing never killed anybody” Ruby tried to convince.  
” Alright you dolt I’ll go sightseeing with you,” Weiss said submitting to her girlfriend way too easily. As a result Ruby jumped on her kissing her face furiously she smiled after every kiss. “ okay okay “ Weiss playfully yelled as Ruby stopped still in her arms.  
” You won’t regret this promise,” Ruby said kissing her on the lips before jumping down.  
”hey heads up,” Qrow said to show them ironwood was looking over at them interrupting the teen's interactions.  
” Can I get the team leaders over here please there’s something I’d like to discuss with you ” Ironwood called out as they moved towards him. “ I need you on the ground but be subtle if people see too many huntsmen running around they’ll be nervous,” Ironwood said finishing his conversation with Clover who saluted the general. Before he could walk away however he turned to Qrow.  
” Guess that means I’ll have to take a Raincheck,” Clover said winking as he walked away leaving Qrow flustered. Ironwood looked at his friend confused he’s never seen a man like this before.  
” Is something the matter Qrow?” Ironwood asked as Qrow watched Clover walk away. He quickly realized his action looking back at the General cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.  
” No no sorry continue,” Qrow said quickly trying his hardest to look at the General but failing looking down in embarrassment. “ new problems in mantle” Qrow questioned trying to redirect the conversation away from his embarrassment. Ironwood smirked knowing he had something to make fun of after their discussion.  
” More like the same someone in mantle is taken out public leaders who speak out against Atlas specifically people who speak out against me, it didn’t look like a pattern at first but this is the third murder of its kind this week “ Ironwood explained the situation bringing up an image of a man. The man was familiar-looking to them all.  
” Wait a minute that’s the guy that rode with us after we were arrested” Jaune pointed out looking back at both Qrow and Ruby who looked away sadly. They’ve just met the man and now he was dead.  
” He died,” Ruby asked in shock holding back her tears who could do such a horrible thing he seems like a nice guy.  
” Your opposition in mantle is dropping dead isn’t exactly a good look for you huh” Qrow pointed out trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.  
” Not worried about my public image but it is causing unrest I think someone’s trying to frame me and by extension Atlas and it’s working “ Ironwood explained sadness evident in not only his voice but his eyes as well. It was clear whatever was going on was causing him a lot of stress.  
” Well if it wasn’t for the embargo act making everyone so mad people probably wouldn’t be so quick to blame you for everything else” Jaune explained in anger causing the General to look at him annoyed by his judgmental words. The teen looked away in fear coughing awkwardly “ sir “ he added trying to soften the blow straining his back in respect.  
” No no you’re right,” he said realizing that the boy had a point instantly showing remorse “ things in mantle have been hard to manage lately I’m not blind to its issues that’s what I wanted to talk to you about with the launch of the global communications tower and the tensions in mantle I think there are a lot of good your teams can do here “ Ironwood quickly explained looking up at the tower before his intercoms came on “ what already here no it’s fine to let him land I’ll deal with him myself, “ Ironwood said speaking to his coms.  
” More problems in mantle “ Qrow asked. They all noticed a ship approaching.   
“ no this one an Atlas problem” Ironwood said watching the ship land. Upon landing it was quickly noticeable who the mystery rider was. No other than the one and only Jacques Schnee. Upon seeing her girlfriend's dad Ruby step in front of her, her first instinct was to protect the ex-heiress.  
” So let me get this straight James in addition to the nonsensical embargo of yours crippling my business you’ve also decided you have the authority to commender private property when the council hears about this you will never” Schnee yelled walking furiously towards Ironwood pointing a finger in his face.  
” I’ve already informed them considering this is the site of a classified military operation it didn’t even require a vote “ Ironwood calmly explained to the furious man in his face.  
” Didn’t require a vote “ Jacques questioned mad that he has no say in what was going on.  
” you might wanna brush up on council law before you lose this upon coming election Jac,” Ironwood said pettiness evident in his voice.” Now I’ve allowed you to land here once as a courtesy the next time won’t be a friendly reception” Ironwood threatened the man.  
” Lately you’ve seemed to forget who your friends truly are I’m going to get that council seat James and maybe then you’ll “ Jacques begin to threaten the man before noticing his daughter behind Ruby. “ you roped my missing daughter into this how low do you have to be James,” He said walking around the man to see his daughter but Ruby never moved. “ How Long has she been in Atlas does Winter know about this” He questioned moving closer.  
” I decided to come here” Weiss spoke up moving from behind her girlfriend to speak directly to her father. “ just like I decided to leave or have you forgotten all about that “ She added looking him up and down.  
” If you think I’m one to forget anything girl then you’ve misjudged the man your father is, “ Jacques said glaring at his daughter's clear defiance.  
” Believe me I know exactly the kind of man you are,” Weiss said rolling her eyes at her father remembering all the bad he’s done over his lifetime.  
” If you did you wouldn’t be out here embarrassing me with your rebellion I’m assuming you’re still with that girl” Jacques yelled glaring at Ruby who moved to go speak to the man. Before she could Weiss put out her hand stopping her.  
” Yes I am I don’t see how that’s any of your concern,” Weiss asked still staring down at the man who huffed in response.  
” How dare you speak to me that way I have half a mind to “ He started to threaten moving dangerously close to Weiss. Ruby tighten her grip around Crescent rose in case the man tried something. They all became alert Yang and Blake moved a bit closer while team JNR and Qrow did the same.  
” You have half a mind to what Jac” Ironwood asked behind the man hostility in his voice. Jacques reminded himself of where he was fixing his suit to calm him down.  
” You know your mother was devastated when you left didn’t leave her room for days you know how she gets when she’s upset “ Jacques added trying to guilt the girl by bringing up her mother. It somewhat worked Weiss hung her head in contemplation sadness readable on her face. The crew looked worried by her shift in emotion. Ruby instantly noticed walking up to the ex-heiress holding her hand Jacques scoffed at her action before turning back to Ironwood. ” I knew one day you’d overextend your reach I didn’t come here to beg for an abandoned mine I came here to thank you for personally handing me the noose to hang you you’ll regret this “ Jacques threatened Ironwood smirking thinking he had won. While doing so Ruby squeezes her girlfriend's hand to let her know that no matter what she was there. Weiss smiled lightly at her resting her head on her shoulder as the rest of the team came to her side. “ so these are the Lil friends you threw everything away for “ He added noticing the girls surrounding his daughter.  
” Not friend family” Weiss stated from her position on her girlfriend's shoulders looking her father dead in the eye Ruby smiled at her bravery. Jacques groaned making his way back to his ship. They all smiled proudly at Weiss as she sighed in relief watching her father ship leave. She then turned in Ruby's shoulders slightly shedding a tear. Ruby's response was to brush her hair lightly to calm her down. A few more seconds of consoling Weiss before Winter approached in a car. It seems she was waiting for her father to leave. “ oh now you show up you just missed father“ Weiss said noticing her sister's impeccable timing whipping her tears.  
” I wouldn’t say I missed much” Winter said eyeing the ship that left. She couldn’t say anything more before Penny landed in front of her blowing team ruby back.  
” Surprise” Penny yelled as a holographic image appeared above her saying congratulations. Confetti shooting from her arms in excitement before noticing the group now on the ground. “ uh did we not start yet,” Penny asked in confusion looking down at her friends.  
” We haven’t, “ Winter said rolling her eyes at the robot's antics. Team JNR couldn’t help but laugh as their friends started to get up.  
” Start what,” Ruby asked confused annoyed at her friend's laughter.  
They all moved to Amity Colussum upon General Ironwoods' request waiting in the middle of the arena for his announcement.  
” this Arena holds significance to all of us it’s only fitting that we should all be able to reconvene here when the world needs us the most, the road you’ve traveled since our first meeting hadn’t been easy you fought for your school and your friends at beacon, haven academy and beyond you faced down terror people can only imagine that’s not the behavior of students it’s the behaviors of huntsman and huntresses “ Ironwood announced while Penny bounced in anticipation. Noticing the girl's movement Winter placed her hands on her shoulder slowing her down.  
Hearing Iroonwoods speech being finished the Android walked around each teen tablet in hand as she hummed pressing a button” wait what is this” Ren asked getting a notification on his tablet stating his class has been moved to a huntsman.  
” You are being granted your huntsman licenses today” Winter explained smiling proudly at her sister.  
” I know this may come a little head of schedule but brothers know you deserve it I only wished I could have done something a little ceremonial for the occasion” Ironwood added looking proudly at the teens in front of him.  
” I uh we are honored General Ironwood but you don’t” Ruby started to argue not wanting her license out of pity.  
” Please with the threat of Salum still out there I certainly could use some more trustworthy fighter by my side, I should be so lucky to have all of you, it’s okay it’s a big moment but what better way to celebrate than here, when the towers up and running and communication is back up we'll tell the world about Salum and face down whatever comes at us after that together, “ Ironwood said going on yet another monologue. He sighed noticing the teens don’t look as excited as he anticipated. “ well that’s just as much pomp I got in me if you’ll excuse me I gotta get back to running this operation enjoy the cake” He rushed out awkwardly not knowing what else to say taking his leave.  
” Your speech outro is improving sir” Penny yelled congratulating the awkward man. They all just stared in shock at their screens.  
” you all don’t look excited is there something wrong,” Winter asked watching the teens in confusion.  
” After everything we’ve been through I almost forgotten this was what I wanted in the first place,” Yang explained looking down at her scroll still shocked by her new status.  
” When beacon fell I didn’t think this would even be possible” Blake added looking over at her girlfriend.  
” It almost feels trivial now” Weiss added on not knowing what to do.  
” Geez guys lighten up a little enjoy yourself for a change you’ve earned it,” Qrow said trying to lighten the mood.  
” Finally someone said it lets kill some cake cause I could eat two slices before Ren even eats one “ Nora yelled out in excitement causing the crew to shrugged walking behind her towards the cake. “ who says I can’t huh” Nora added looking at them all in the face accusingly.  
” Nora no one's arguing with you about this” Ren said calmly to his friend as they made their way to the cake. Penny used her swords to cut slices for them all to share. Nora took as many as she could carry while everyone else took just one. They were all enjoying themselves. Weiss was talking to her sister while Ren watched Nora devour her cake. Yang joking around with Penny having her pull off her robotic arm laughing at the android's confused reaction. Blake chuckling at her antics before Yang rushed to her side pulling out her scroll and kissing her on the cheek taking a picture as Blake smiled. Yang took a bunch making sure she got every angle. Ruby simply watched from the stands as all her friends enjoyed themselves.  
” Big day for you, huh kiddo, “ Qrow asked joining his niece bringing her a slice of cake.  
” It’s a lot to take in” Ruby admitted before taking a bite of her cake face changing into a grin after tasting the sugar.  
” Which part “ Qrow asked laughing lightly at her reaction.  
” Everything I’m trying to do what I think is best or what I think is best I’m just trying to do what’s right but what if I’m not different from Oz,” Ruby said looking down at her cake sadly worried about her leadership skills.  
” Ruby Oz only trusted himself with the whole truth you are trusting others but you’re making sure they prove themselves first I think that’s a pretty big difference and in case I haven’t said it yet I’m proud of you kiddo your mom would be too,” Qrow said smiling fondly at his niece who smiled back at him.  
” No you haven’t but it’s nice to hear,” she said before bumping his shoulders as they both looked ahead at their confessions. “ this says I’m a huntress now but I don’t feel like I know much more than I did at the beacon, “ Ruby said eyeing her scroll Qrow laughed at her statement.  
” I’m a grown-ass man so believe me when I say that feeling never truly goes away “ Qrow explained chuckling slightly at his own words.  
” My mom's last mission was that another Oz secret,” she asked curious to learn more about her late mother.  
” Hmm there were a lot of those back in our day but this one was a summer secret, when she didn’t come back Oz seems just as in the dark as myself and your father, still who knows what he might have hidden from us over the years” Qrow explained looking up at the stars as if he was looking at his friend.  
” What would she have done if she’d learn the truth about Salum,” Ruby asked not sure what she should do.  
” Press on I think like she was always moving forward,” Qrow said hugging his niece “ a bit of a brat tho but hey I liked brats” Qrow added laughing at his joke while Ruby elbowed him in the side finally laughing.  
” Hey Ruby come check this out” Weiss yelled wanting Ruby’s attention. She instantly smiled after hearing her girlfriend's voice speeding to her side as they all looked ahead.  
” Oh my god is that a mission board it’s an app now,” Ruby said instantly recognizing the screen in front of her rushing to go through it. “ can we write a mega lieth, stop an underground crime ring, or do I get to go undercover” She rushed covering her face with her hood at the last part causing Weiss to chuckle at her antics.  
” Maybe,” Penny said as Ruby viciously shook her in anticipation of an answer.  
” Hey you guys smell that smells like fresh meat” Marrow said fake sniffing as he entered the room.  
” That’s odd I don’t smell meat,” Vine said oblivious to Marrow's joke sniffing around himself.  
” I either” Ren added just as oblivious as Vine.  
” ugh you know what never mind,” Marrow said giving up his joke rolling his eyes at the oblivious boys.  
“ I believe this is where I take my leave” Winter said rolling her eyes looking down at her scroll smiling.  
” Can’t have the Mrs waiting can you” Qrow teased watching his friend blush. “ oh my god you’re going to meet up with her” Qrow added noticing Winter's embarrassing reaction.  
” Do we finally get to meet The Robyn Hill” Weiss questioned before her sister could make her leave.  
” Not tonight I haven’t even told her you were back in town” Winter explained sending a text on her scroll.  
” Oh so you tell your girlfriend about me” Weiss teased her sister who blushed  
” here and there now if you’ll excuse me” Winter rushed out making her exit before anyone could tease her anymore. They laughed at the commander's cute reaction.   
“ let me get this straight you’ve been official for an hour now and already looking huntsman work,” Elm asked noticing the teams were looking at the board.  
” To be fair we’ve been official for a whole 57 minutes” Weiss tried to defend their excitement but realized quickly she couldn’t.  
” I’d like to remind you all the real mission here is Amity tower,” Vine said in a very serious tone.  
” True but we can also keep training and improving by helping where we can,” Ren said disagreeing with the man allowing his excitement of being a huntsman to take control.  
” The enthusiasm of youth” Elm yelled excited by the teen's excitement.  
” Can’t argue let me show you how it works?” Marrow said spinning the screen before landing on one “ here’s an important one who wants it?” he asked as they all raised their hands “ we need someone to escort children across the streets in mantle there’s no danger but the parents worry and they cause Grimm “ Marrow said as everyone dropped their hand except Jaune who was just not as quick as the bunch. “ perfect thanks Josh uh Jim” Marrow said not knowing the boy's name.  
” close enough I guess wow my first huntsman mission,” Jaune said his voice not as excited as it should be. Marrow turned back to the screen but was hit before he could touch it Elm pushed him out of the way.  
” a massive Sabor is loose in mantles sewers we need two brave warriors to flush it out,” Elm said as intense as she possible could causing everyone to raise their hands except Jaune who looked down sadly.  
” Why didn't I get a choice for that one” Jaune asked while everyone laughed causing him to sulk down into a ball. They continued the evening joking around.  
” ready to go sightseeing” Weiss whispered into Ruby's ears as it started to get late. She hoped they would sneak off somewhere for some alone time. Yang and Blake had already ditched the group, Weiss, rather not think about what those two were up especially considering the way Blake had yanked Yang out of the room when Harriett arrived.  
” Not tonight I wanna spend some time with our friends if you don’t mind,” Ruby said looking around as all her friends joked around with each other moments like these were rare.  
” Of course sweetheart whatever you want,” Weiss said kissing her girlfriend on the cheek taking a seat on her lap. Ruby wrapped a protective arm around her girlfriend to keep her in place as they both watched in amusement as their friends continued looking at the board.  
While the teens enjoyed themselves however Jacques was seen plotting something in his study. He sat and drank his whiskey as his door opened.  
” Father you uh have a visitor,” Whitely said opening the door as softly as he could scared he had interrupted his father.  
” I told you I didn’t wanna be disturbed why did you let them in” Jacques yelled in anger slamming down his glass causing whitely to flinch.  
” I didn’t he let himself in “ Whitely quickly defended himself not wanting to be at the receiving end of his father's rage.  
” a spitting image of you the lad Jac creepily so he’s inherited your effect,” Watts said opening the door behind Whitely before entering the room. Jacques looked at him in shock while the man toyed with his books.  
” Arthur,” Jacques said confused by the man's appearance “ whitely leave us shut the door” he quickly said suddenly aware of his son's presence. Whitely looked at the man in suspicion not listening to his father, “ I said shut the door boy” Jacques yelled angrily causing whitely to slam the door shut. “ you’re supposed to be dead,” Jacques said taking a swing of his drink.  
” That is what I wanted people to think you’re right, however, I’ve heard things about you, Jacque, mainly that you got an Ironwood problem and the two lesbian daughters are just the icing on the cake for you, “ Watts said coming up from behind the man laughing.  
” That bastard is costing me more money every day with his stupid embargo I'd lay off every employee in mantle if I wasn’t trying to get their fucking votes don’t get me started on my children’s stupid rebellion you give them everything you can offer and this is how they repay you “ Jacques explained scoffing before finishing his drink Watts took a seat in front of him laughing at the man's anger.  
” What if I said you can have your cake and eat it too,” Watts asked having a proposition to fix all of his old friend's problems.


	5. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usually, I do not own Rwby the late great Monty Oum created Rwby.

”Salutations team RWBY” Penny yelled barging into the dorm waking the teens. Yang shot up off the mattress banging her head on the bed frame above groaning in pain. The rest of the gang simply laughed at their teammate's pain.

” For fuck sake are you gonna be waking us up every morning” She yelled rubbing her head Blake laughed beside her cuddling into her side.

” babe be nice, thank you, Penny,“ She said examining her girlfriend's forehead when she laid back down.

” you have a busy day today as huntresses “ Penny yelled excitedly “ Yang where is your shirt,” The Android asked confused tilting her head to the side. Yang had completely forgotten she had fallen asleep shirtless last night and quickly cover herself with her blanket.

” Can you give us some time to get ready for the day Penny?” Weiss asked saving her friend from embarrassingly having to explain herself.

” Of course see you all in an hour” Penny yelled zooming out of the room.

” Thanks for the save ice queen,” Yang said looking for her shirt on the bed.

” Don’t thank me you and Blake need to be more careful, also you aren’t as quiet as you'd like to think I believe I’ll be needing to invest in some earbuds soon” Weiss explained making a face of disgust before going to the bathroom.

Yang simply laughed at her friend's response getting out of bed herself Blake following. They all gather their items for the day. Everyone except Ruby who was still asleep. After last night's celebration she had fallen asleep pretty late.

” Should I wake her?” Blake asked Yang noticing her sleepy team leader.

” No leave her she gets ready the fastest anyway,” Yang said knowing how tired her sister probably was. Ruby's been through a lot at her age and her sister knows that the little sleep she gets is a blessing.  
After a couple more minutes Weiss exited the bathroom.

” Wanna join me” Blake whispered indicating to the bathroom door Yang quickly smirked walking behind her.

” Of course gotta save water to save the planet or whatever, “ Yang said laughing running to hug her girlfriend from behind. Blake simply laughed at her horrible attempt at a joke entering the bathroom together.

Back in the room Weiss was getting dressed when she noticed her girlfriend tossing in her sleep. She became very concerned for Ruby knowing she tends to have nightmares since Beacon fell.” Babe” She whispered shaking Ruby gently in hopes of waking her up.

” No Pyrrha no” Ruby whispered in her sleep. Weiss frowned shaking her a little bit harder causing her to jump up. Weiss flinched back noticing Ruby’s eyes had started to glow silver before flickering back to normal.

” Are you ok? “ she asked moving closer to her girlfriend this time placing a comforting arm on her back.

” Yes just a nightmare” Ruby explained giving Weiss a weak smile. She didn't want to talk about it especially considering everything that was going on. Her nightmares could wait.

” Wanna talk about it,” Weiss asked very concerned for her girlfriends well being. Ruby's eyes have been acting up since activating in beacon. ” No I’m fine I’m gonna get ready” Ruby lied attempting to use her semblances to enter the bathroom but noticed the door was locked.

” Yang and Blake are in there” Weiss simply said folding her arms over her chest at her girlfriend's attempt at dodging her question.

” Together,” Ruby asked making a face of disgust not wanting to think about what her sister was doing.

” Sadly yes” Weiss explained moving to put on her makeup. “ you sure you’re okay,” Weiss asked stopping what she was doing to look at Ruby. She could tell Ruby was not okay she had bags under her eyes and her usual bubbly personality seemed forced lately.

” I’m fine babe I think I’m gonna borrow team JNR bathroom,” She said faking a smile before using her semblances to kiss Weiss on the cheek zooming out the room. Weiss smiled at the contact but quickly frowned watching the pedals leave the room. She was very worried about Ruby the fact that she didn’t want to talk about it made her even more worried. However she wasn’t gonna force her girlfriend to tell her what was going on with her, she was simply gonna wait for her to come to her.

After getting ready the teams went to the briefing room where they were told of their tasks for the day. While waiting in the briefing room it was clear they were all tired. Yang had her head in Blakes's shoulder barely keeping her eyes open Blake also struggling to do the same. Ruby full-on laying on Weiss's lap trying her hardest to listen to Clover. Weiss, on the other hand, remains diplomatic focusing as much as possible to keep her awake knowing she’d have to let her team know later on. Nora was full-on snoring in the back of the room while Ren paid close attention. Jaune attempted to drink his coffee but noticed Marrow wagging tail and handed the man his cup sighing at the loss of the only thing keeping him up this early. After the briefing, the teams left for the training room to train with the ace-ops. The ace-op were teaching them a bunch of new lessons on how to use their semblances more effectively. They were constantly scrimmaging with the ace-ops throughout the week. When they weren't training they were fighting Grimm at the launch sight. This progress for two weeks. The constant training than fighting made the teams exhausted. 

On one particular day team, FNKI came for training with team JNR and Oscar which they enjoyed they haven’t seen them since the vital festival.

“ come on lightning bolt thought you were supposed to be fast” Neon teased skating around the training room while Nora attempted to hit her with her hammer. It was clear Nora was becoming very frustrated constantly missing the fanus. Ren, on the other hand, was scrimmaging Ivori, while Nora rushed passed him swinging her hammer wildly. “ wow your boyfriend seems to be holding his own where’s all that energy when he’s around you” after hearing that statement Nora got mad using her hammer as vehicle riding around to catch up to Neon who laughed. The rest of the team JNR and Oscar were seen fighting team FNKI it looked like they were winning their fights. After training for two weeks it seems that they've all improved a lot. It got down to Neon who was rushing around when Ren, Oscar, and Jaune cornered her. Before she could skate away Nora flew over a nearby wall slamming her in the head with her hammer. “ wow that was amazing you guys have improved since the vital tournament, and that cute farm boy had a few surprises for us too “ Neon said winking at Oscar who blushed immediately. They were all just hanging out after their fight chilling in the training room.

” Ah well you had us on our toes thought you had us there for a second” Jaune said resting his arms on the wall trying to look cool after hearing the compliment.

” Oh c’mon it was way more than a second” Neon said making the boy frown losing his confidence.

” You guys busy wanna grab some lunch,” Flynt asked everyone trying to cheer up the now frowning boy.

“ do I I can eat a sandwich the size of Kobalt” Nora yelled imagining the blue-haired boy as a sandwich. Ren watched the way Nora was staring at the man and frowned. 

  
“ I don’t think we can duty calls maybe some other time,” Ren said staring down at his scroll after getting a notification from the General.

” no worries the next time you’re free just let us know,” Flynt said giving the team a peace sign understanding the group had to work.

” Yeah next time,” Jaune said coping the man's peace sign awkwardly causing him to laugh.

” oh tell Yang I said hi,” Neon said winking as she rollerbladed out of the training room her team following laughing. They all knew the fanus had a crush on the blonde hair girl it was funny considering Yang was with Blake.

“ there’s still time for sandwiches right,” Nora asked jumping onto Rens back. He caught her with ease walking with her out the room shaking his head at her question.

Back at the launch sight, Ruby, Penny, Qrow, and Clover were in a supply truck heading towards the main sight.

” Not that I’m bored but why can’t we just use an airship to take these supplies to amity,” Ruby asked Penny confused as to why they had to drive in a truck.

” The components for amity tower construction are far too heavy all that weight would require precious stuff we need to be saving for the launch itself and the Grimm that’ll come after ” Penny explained while Ruby tried to keep her eyes open. She was very tired having just gotten out of training she’s barely gotten much sleep the past few days. With her nightmare and a busy schedule, the lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on her body.

” It just makes for a long very long supply run” Ruby explained trying but failing to keep herself awake.

” At least the tundra is calm” Penny explained looking out the window not noticing her friend's tired expressions.   
  
“ yeah totally,” Ruby said closing her eyes gently before quickly reopening them only to have them close again almost falling onto Penny's shoulders.

” Ruby I just wanted to say how excited I am to be working with you in a professional capacity as friends “ Penny yelled causing Ruby to shoot up out of her slumber. After hearing her friend's explanation she couldn’t help but smile she truly had missed the Android. It was one of the reasons she couldn’t sleep in the past.

” Me too Penny,” Ruby said smiling at her friend now completely awake.

” Relationships are so interesting and varied,” Penny said excitedly Ruby couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

” They sure are Penny,” She said looking ahead at the street an image of her girlfriend popping into mind. She was so happy she had met Weiss just the thought of her girlfriend alone brought a smile to her face. She loved her so much, Weiss was one of the reasons Ruby had been able to make a lot of her decisions. Just knowing that no matter what Weiss was there to back her up made her happy and more confident in herself. She didn’t wanna worry Weiss however knowing her being back in Atlas was probably putting a lot of pressure on her mentally so she decided to keep some of her feelings to herself. How could she explain to her girlfriend that her nightmares were starting to trigger her eyes? That would just put more stress on Weiss, stress she'd like to avoid.

” friendships are just so wonderful don’t you think,” Penny said excitedly clapping her hands snapping Ruby out of her thoughts.

” speaking of friendships Penny have you managed to make any more friends since you know,” Ruby asked the Android knowing how much the Android craved friendship.

” no now that I’m the official protector of mantle I don’t get the chance to interact with humans anymore General Ironwood says I don’t have time for friends” Penny explained if Ruby hadn’t known she was an Android she would have thought Penny sounded sad. That’s impossible right she’s a robot?

” oh uh how do you feel about that “ Ruby asked decided to test out the theory that maybe the Android could experience emotions?

” I feel like I wish I could do both the things I need to do and the things I want to do is that normal” Penny asked confused about what she was feeling.

” That’s about as normal as it gets Penny “ Ruby explained laughing. Her friend might be an Android but she was experiencing human emotions and that was okay.

” Everyone doing alright up there, “ Qrow asked from the back of the supply van.

” Just fine uncle Qrow,” Ruby said giving her uncle a thumbs up.

In the back of the van Qrow and Clover were playing a very intense game of cards.

” I win again,” Clover said smirking placing his cards on the table.” Maybe we should call it quits” Clover said he has beaten the man a bunch of times.

” Shut up and deal,” Qrow said annoyed that he lost again Clover laughed.

” Okay how about I make you a deal,” Clover asked shuffling the cards.

” What kind of deal” Qrow questioned staring at the man in front of him.

” If I win again I get to kiss you, “ Clover said still shuffling the deck. Qrow instinctively looked at his lips so as a response Clover licked his lips in response. After hearing what he had said Qrow quickly looked away blushing.

” And if I win,” Qrow asked still not looking at the man.

” You can get whatever you want from me,” Clover said in a very low seductive voice. He stuck out his arm for Qrow to shake. Qrow gulped this man was full-on flirting with him at this point and he’d be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. Clover was very attractive and Qrow always seemed to end up a mess around him.

” Okay deal” Qrow agreed to shake Clover's hand. Clover dealt the cards indicating the start of the game.

” Your niece sure is one of a kind huh, “ Clover said making conversation as they played.

” They all are they’ve been through a lot together “ Qrow explained putting down his card.

” It’s a good thing they had someone to look up to and get them through it not everyone is so lucky,” Clover said playing his card winking at the man. Qrow blushed at the man's compliment pretending he was looking closely at the cards in front of him.

” I don’t know about all that thanks by the way for looking out for them you and your team that is,” Qrow said smiling at the man who smiled back.

” What’s good is saving the world without another generation waiting in the wings hopefully they’ll leave remnant better than we left it for them,” Clover said placing his card on the table smirking because he was about to win.

” Once upon a time, I’d have a drink to that “ Qrow said not paying attention to what was about to happen.

” You shouldn’t do that you know,” Clover said looking at the man in front of him sympathetically.

” Don’t worry I gave that up”Qrow said laughing awkwardly at his confession placing a random card on the table.

” I meant to deflect a compliment those kids wouldn’t be where they are without you you have more of an effect on them than you realize “ Clover explained calmly holding out a card but not putting it down. Qrow couldn’t help but just stare at the man no one has ever called him out on deflecting before.

” Well thank you,” He said rubbing the back of his head shyly.

” No problem and by the way, I’ll be taking that kiss now,” Clover said placing his winning card on the table. Qrow just stared at it he wasn’t paying attention to the game anymore.

” No fair you cheated you distracted me with that compliment” Qrow faked protest but in reality, he didn’t mind losing if it meant a kiss from the man.

” Mhmm you should have been paying attention,” Clover said moving in to connect their lips. The kiss was gentle Clover didn’t want to overwhelm the man but Qrow melted into it. He kissed him back more firmly reassuring Clover that he was very much enjoying their kiss.

” Uh uncle Qrow” Ruby yelled from the front causing the men to pull apart. They didn’t do much but stare at each other at first both missing the contact.

” What’s going on” He yelled back still staring at the man in front of him. He wanted to go back in for another but knew it was time to focus they were working after all. “ Grimm” he questioned getting up to look at what the problem was Clover following behind him.

” No worse, “ Clover said noticing what was ahead of them “ you two with me and Penny stay close and keep an eye on our six we may need an element of surprise” Clover ordered preparing for what was coming up ahead.

” Affirmative I will plan for six possible outcomes,” Penny said while everyone looked at her confused a little shocked by what the Android may be thinking.

They began to approach what was up ahead. A blonde headed woman stood in front of a gate blocking their path along with a goat fanus wielding a weapon. It was clear they were not ready to let them pass so the truck slowed down preparing to stop.

” Alright ladies time to show them our teeth,” the woman said as the truck stopped in front of her.

” Robyn well if it’s isn’t Mantle's hometown hero” Clover greeted exiting the truck to walk towards the woman. Ruby and Qrow looked at her in shock so this was Winters's girlfriend. She was very pretty in both their opinions. Good for winter Qrow thought.” Is there a reason you’re blocking an official military transport” Clover asked walking in front of the truck to address the woman.

” Clover I’m so glad you’re here maybe you can help me understand why this truck that’s supposed to be taking construction material to fix mantles outer wall is on its way to the middle of nowhere are you lost, “ Robyn asked hands on her hip still not moving out the way.

” It’s very easy to get turned in the tundra everything looks the same thanks for checking up on us though I’ll make sure to let Winter know I saw you we’ll be on our way” Clover joked attempting to make his way back to the truck.

” I was hoping you’d play it straight with me, not even my own girlfriend will tell me what’s going on. what’s ironwood doing with amity at the old sdc mine “ Robyn asked making it known she had some suspicious of what was going on.

” Oh that just giving her an annual check-up “ Clover lied turning back to face the woman keeping his facial expression as calm as possible.

” The next vital festival isn’t anytime soon only automated drones and a few select atlas scientists are allowed out here and Amity is getting valuable resources we need in mantle to protect against Grimm it seems like more than just a check-up” Robyn explained folding her arms over her chest letting the man know she knows he’s lying.

” Did winter give you that information?” Clover asked confused as to how Robyn knew so much.

” No my girlfriend has been very secretive as of late we also try to keep business separate from our pleasure at all times” Robyn explained winking at the man not wanting to say anything that could raise suspicion onto winter. In truth Winter hasn’t said anything to her about Amity she found out on her own “ I have my sources and they’ve been letting me know Amity has been getting resources we need in mantle how will you or the General explain this injustice” Robyn questioned the man who just stared at her for a second.

” You’ve been scooping it out then, “ Clover asked deflecting from her question.

” We can’t fix the wall without the supplies on these trucks I think mantle deserves to know what they’re being used for it doesn’t have to be difficult just tell me,” Robyn said approaching Clover sticking her arm out for him to take. He looked at her hand while she smirked waiting to see the man's response.

” I’m going to have to pass on that” Clover said folding his arms around his chest to indicate he wasn’t going to take her hand. She frowned at his responses retracting her hand.

” what about you pipsqueak five o clock shadow either of you wanna tell me why mantles being put at risk for Ironwood's pet project, “ Robyn asked turning towards Ruby and Qrow.

” So you’re the famous Robyn hill “ Qrow snarked as the woman laughed.

” Famous I didn’t think I was famous” She responded laughing hand on her hips as she listened to him speak.

” Have to be if you’re dating the ice queen?” Qrow said hands behind his head.

” I see you know my girlfriend, ice queen I like that I think I’ll test that one out the next time I see her “ Robyn joked noticing how familiar the man seemed to be with Winter.

” We use to date a couple of years back” Qrow simply said shrugging his shoulder. However, after hearing his word both Clover and Robyn looked at him with anger in their eyes.

“ dated you dated commander Schnee,” Clover asked jealousy evident in his voice.

” I see and your name is,” Robyn asked jealously also in her tone.

” Oh my apologies I go by Qrow” He introduced himself waving ignoring Clover's question.

” Interesting okay Mr. Qrow why is mantle being miss treated for ironwoods little hobby,” Robyn asked Venom in her tone as she spoke.

” We’re trying to help mantle we need” Ruby started gaining the woman’s attention she was getting angry at Robyn for the accusations.

” That’s enough Robyn as a potential councilwoman you should probably focus on the election instead of harassing huntsmen now it’s time to let us pass, “ Clover said stopping Ruby from letting Robyn know any more information on the tower.

” I think you’ve missed judged the situation one way or another these supplies are going to get where they’re supposed to go and that is mantle” Robyn threatened the ace-op moving in front to let him know she was serious.

” Then I suggest you do that through the proper legal channels as a councilwoman if you get elected “ Clover snarked back not backing down. They both glared at each other Robyn smirking at his words.

” Now where’s the fun in that “ Robyn said slightly chuckling at her own words. The fanus behind her ready her weapon preparing for a fight as a result so did Ruby and Qrow. Before anyone could pull their weapons out Penny flew out of the truck swords ready.

” Robyn Hill I would like to politely ask that you call off the huntress approaching the rear of the truck, “ Penny said on the top of the vehicle pointing everyone’s attention to the back of the truck but no one was seen.

” Alright Joana, May “ Robyn yelled chuckling slightly at the fact that she’s been caught. After calling their names two huntresses appeared both wielding weapons. Clover turned towards her in disbelief.” the protector of mantle huh “ Robyn said sarcastically at Penny causing her to look a little uncomfortable.

” Let us through please,” Penny said politely as the huntresses in the back got their weapons ready. Robyn simply sighed indicting to the fanus to open the gate for the truck to pass through. After opening the gate Penny jumped off the truck joining the other as they made their way back to the truck.

” Do me a favor please don’t tell Winter about all this she wouldn't be very pleased with me if she found out I held up a military vehicle” Robyn yelled gaining everyone’s attention mainly to Clover who laughed.

” You know I can’t do that” The man responded smiling at the woman who genuinely looked scared to get a scolded by her girlfriend.

” I know it was worth a shot though,” She said running her fingers through her hair nervously.

” Robyn good luck at the election okay “ Clover simply said moving to enter the truck. They drove by Robyn and her huntresses while the huntresses looked into the vehicle letting it pass.

“ What now,” The fanus asked Robyn as they watched the truck leave.

” I want to know why Amity Coliseum is suddenly so important whatever it takes “ Robyn responded glaring at the truck.   
  


Back in the training room Weiss and Winter were sparring. They both used their semblances, Weiss conquered a knight while Winter conquered a Grimm. The two figures fought but ultimately Winter had won.

” Your technique still has those Maddening sloppy touches but you’ve learned how to make them work for you I guess you’ve made them your own “ Winter said smiling at her sister. She was happy to get time with Weiss even if it was training related.

” Wow that was very close to a compliment “ Weiss joked moving from her position to be next to her sister.

” I didn’t intend it that way” Winter argues quickly getting defensive.

” We all make mistakes I guess, “ Weiss said smiling at her sister knowing she only deflected out of embarrassment. Winter was shocked at her response but quickly smiled at her sister laughing.

” You’ve grown up a bit haven’t you, you’re not the little girl clinging to the family name anymore, “Winter asked amused by her sister's new attitude. She liked the new Weiss even though she wouldn’t admit it to her.

” Since Beacon, I hadn’t had a choice father's view of the world and me no longer match mine” Weiss explained truthfully.

” Whatever the case I am glad to see you’ve moved on and I’m glad to see you’ve accepted yourself I’ve seen the way you look at that girl and it brings me joy to know that you’re happy, trust me distancing myself from the Schnee name was the most beneficial thing I’ve ever done I’m happier for it we can move forward without him I know General Ironwood would have a place for you, “ Winter said placing her hand affectionately on her sister's shoulder to show how proud of her she was.

” I would be grateful if he did but I’m not sure I could accept,” Weiss said moving away from her sister.

” Really “ Winter questioned confused on her sister's response.

” It’s just our kingdom isn’t supposed to be like this fearful and withdrawn we should be opening our borders to help people not closing them down, “ Weiss said looking down sadly taking a seat on one of the blocks in the room.

” We will though once we weather the storm we will I know the General hasn’t done everything perfectly but he’s doing what he thinks is right “ Winter attempted to explain but it didn’t seem as if she believes her words. If Winter was honest she had started questioning Ironwood's judgment ages ago but she didn’t want to show it.

” Everybody thinks what they’re doing is right but usually they’re just looking out for themselves and their secrets,” Weiss said looking down at the floor sad by what was going on in Atlas.

” Ironwood isn’t keeping secrets, not from me,” Winter said defensively. She wanted to believe that the General was being honest with her because if he wasn’t what he was doing was not justifiable.

” can you be sure” Weiss argues finally turning to look at her sister who looked away sadness evident in her eyes. Weiss sighed knowing she was right.

“ come with me there’s something I want to show you, “ Winter said approaching Weiss reaching her hand out for her to take.

Winter took Weiss to a remote secret location in Atlas. Where there was a bunch of security and scientist. Weiss was very confused as to where they were going. The place was heavily secured camera everywhere and guards posted in every hallway. Winter took her to a room with a glass looking into a hospital room. In the room, an elderly lady was laying down resting . Winter left Weiss and entered the hospital room.

” Good afternoon how are you today,” Winter asked moving towards the tray in the room.

” A little warm” The woman responded smiling at the sight of winter.

” Would you like some tea?” Winter asked in which the woman nodded. 

” How are things with your girlfriend I hope all is well” the woman made conversation happy to see Winter.

” Everything is great last night was our 4 month anniversary, she took me out on a special date it was the sweetest thing.she knew I've been a bit stress because of work so she bought me my favorite white roses and took me to my favorite restaurant in mantle she even dressed up which was rare for Robyn “ Winter confessed blushing to the woman bringing her a cup of tea.

” aw young love Isn't it wonderful,” The woman said smiling as she continued to make conversation with Winter. Weiss was observing them from the other side of the glass. She noticed her sister seemed very comfortable with the elderly lady. She kept talking about her relationship with Robyn smiling as she spoke with the woman who smiled back happy to listen. While observing she noticed just how happy her sister was to be talking to the lady which made her smile gently. The thought of her sister being happy made Weiss happy as well.

” that's the winter maiden,” Weiss said as Winter reentered the room. They both stood and observed the maiden as she peacefully slept.

” yes she could pass any day now until that happens I'm the only person Freis is allowed to see” Winter explained looking down at the woman's sadness in her eyes. Realization struck Weiss after hearing her sister's words.

” ironwoods chose you to be the next winter maiden when she dies,” Weiss said realizing the situation her sister was in.

” after beacon fell it was decided” Winter explained still watching the sleeping woman.

” doesn't it bother you he practically groomed your whole military career,” Weiss said anger evident in her voice winter simply sighed.

” it did at first when he first approached me with it but the more I thought about it the more I saw it as a privilege a chance to do some real good for Atlas and remnant” Winter explained showing pride in her decision.

” but still your destiny was chosen for you without your input how does Robyn feel about all this,” Weiss asked annoyed at her sister for how easily she's taking orders.

” she doesn't know yet I plan on telling her when the chance presents itself but perhaps you're right but I'm choosing it now I've made it my own that had nothing to do with father or the general that choice belonged to me ” winter explained Weiss finally understood what her sister was saying it was her choice no one else's.

” I guess we both had to do our growing carve out our destiny,” Winter said smiling at her sister who smiled back. Winter was about to say something when her scroll rang. She looked down at it showing a press conference her father was holding.

” speaking of the family name,” Winter said sarcastically gaining Weiss attention to the phone.

” If elected as a councilman I’ve made it no secret that I will be opposing General ironwood and his senseless embargo that’s crippling all of Atlas I believe that these measures are not only reckless but criminal with no shipment allowed to enter or leave the kingdom I know many are suffering and my family has been weathering the same storm as many of you. effective immediately I’m forced to shut down all nonessential SDC operations. if elected to office I’ll make the changes necessary to fix what ironwood has broken. I hope you ask yourself before the vote can you trust anyone else to stop ironwood would Robyn hill be able to get your jobs back,” Jacques said over his broadcast across mantle. Immediately after watching people started to riot on the streets of mantle.

” I think father might have just provided the spark to set this kingdom on fire, “ Winter said after watching her father broadcast. She was shocked at the measures her father is willing to take to win the people’s votes.


	6. Night off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I do not own Rwby the late great Monty Oum created Rwby.

It was Election Day in the city of mantle the atmosphere was tense. Voters lined up for miles to cast their votes many unsure of what to do. After Jacque Schnee's latest political stunt the people of Mantle were desperate. They knew Robyn Hill was the candidate for the people but Jacque Schnee was holding their resources hostage. A lot was hanging on the balance this Election Day.

“ although the Rioting in Mantle is under control how does it feel to know that the majority involved were your supporters,” The announcer asked Robyn as she prepared for her victory party. She was trying to raise morale and more votes with a press interview.  
  


“ I don’t condone Rioting especially when our city is being denied aid for the hardships we’ve already had to go through, Jacque Schnee latest stunt is holding the city hostage for his political gain so I understand their anger, but I ask that they show not in the streets but at the polls today,” Robyn said diplomatically smiling into the camera. The interviewer simply nodded as the cameraman turned off the camera. Robyn was about to go help her happy huntress finish prepping when she heard clapping.

” Beautiful speech” Winter stated entering the room. Robyn smiled practically rushing over to hug the woman.

”To what do I owe this happy surprise? “ Robyn said picking her girlfriend off the floor causing winter to laugh.

” Babe stop put me down people are starting to watch,” Winter said waving at the happy huntresses who watched the couple interact in amusement. Some were laughing others were smiling they all loved how much the two seemed to make each other happy.

” Fine but what do I owe the pleasure of your company aren't you on the clock love,” Robyn asked finally putting winter on the floor. Instead of answering however, Winter pulled her by the hand bringing her backstage.

” You know exactly why I'm here Robyn. are you out of your goddamn mind what would compel you to hold up a military transport” Winter yelled at her girlfriend who frowned.She knew this would come up eventually.

” I’ll answer your question when you answer mine why does ironwood have a military cargo moving in the middle of nowhere” Robyn countered smirking at her girlfriend. Robyn liked it when Winter got angry she found it very attractive.

” that information is classified “ Winter simply said standing up straight.

” In that case so is the reasoning behind me holding up the transport” Robyn countered once more looking her girlfriend up and down attempting to hug her but winter back away.

” You are aware you could've have been arrested. if Clover didn't like you, you and you're your election would have been canceled. we would have been having this conversation with you behind bars” Winter yelled slightly worried that her girlfriend didn’t understand the severity of her actions.

” Luckily I got a sexy commander to bail me out,” Robyn said finally able to wrap her arms around Winters's waist. Winter simply rolled her eyes arms folded but didn’t resist.

” Baby take this seriously you need to be more careful,” Winter said giving Robyn a very pointed look.

” I will be okay you know I don’t agree with the shit Ironwoods been pulling “ Robyn simply said causing Winter to sigh.

” I know but please don’t jeopardize your career ironwood is looking for any excuse for you not to become councilwoman please don’t make his job any easier. I've convinced Clover to keep that information between us but he won't be so generous in the future,” Winter said finally caving and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

” I promise to be more careful,” Robyn said resting her head on top of Winter’s who smiled at the contact.” Now how much longer until I gotta give you back to Irondick” Robyn asked laughing at her joke winter rolled her eyes pushing her slightly.

” I have to go back in a few minutes I told him I was running an errand” Winter explained hugging Robyn softly.

”I've missed you where were you last night, “ Robyn asked winter simply sighed into her girlfriend's neck.

” Sorry I had to help calm down the riots,” Winter said moving to look at Robyn.

” It's fine I’ll see you later for my victory party I hope,” Robyn asked hopeful kissing Winter on the lips.

” I’ll try I think we’ll be getting the night off “ Winter stated smiling at the thought of seeing her girlfriend later on.

” Good also bring your sister I’m dying to meet her,” Robyn said watching Winter expression change from a smile to a frown “ or not I didn’t mean to overstep” she quickly added but Winter shook her head.

” It’s not that I’m just nervous what if you don’t make a good impression my sister is a bit hard to please” Winter confessed honestly but Robyn laughed at her.

” Babe have you met me everyone loves me,” Robyn said winking Winter rolled her eyes. “ don’t worry I’ll be on my best behavior. but for right now while I still have you I think you owe me a proper kiss commander,” Robyn said moving in closer so her lips were hovering over winter's own.

” wow you're so cocky what am I gonna do with you “ Winter whispered so only Robyn could hear.

” you can start with that kiss love ” Robyn whispered back finally connecting their lips Winter quickly melted under her girlfriend's touch. They started gently at first but Robyn decided it wasn’t enough for her and lifted Winter onto one of the speakers. As a response Winter began to run her fingers through her hair pulling her closer deepening their kiss.They were forced to stop before things got heated, however.

” uh hi winter sorry to interrupt but Robyn is needed the caters need her signature,” Fiona said quickly turning around after seeing the two in a compromising position. They quickly pulled apart Winter adjusting her appearance while Robyn simply turned to face the fanus.

” okay tell them I'm coming, “ Robyn said trying to sound confident but voice cracking at the end of her sentence “ Duty calls babe,” Robyn said turning back to winter quickly kissing her on the cheek attempting to leave.

“ wait Robyn come here ” Winter yelled stopping the woman in her tracks.

” I’ll leave you two alone,” Fiona said shyly quickly attempting to leave but Winter shook her head.

” No need I just wanted to fix her hair can’t have her running around on camera looking a mess it’ll be bad for my reputation,” Winter said winking approaching her girlfriend doing as she said and fixing her hair. “ see back to perfect “ Winter said kissing Robyn on the lips before walking around them both. “ I will see you both tonight,” Winter said before taking her to leave.

” You didn’t tell her about our plans did you,” Fiona asked the second the commander was out of sight.

” No and I plan to keep it that way she’d only get in the way, now if you’ll excuse me I got some papers to sign and an election to win,” Robyn said frowning at the thought of lying to Winter but knowing it must be done.

Back at Atlas academy, the gang was finishing up the days training. Yang and Blake were seen chasing each other. While Winter and Weiss sparred Weiss who was finally able to beat her sister by creating a tiny armored man to stop her movements. Nora was seen hitting dodge balls with her hammer injuring Jaune aura which he recovered twice as fast as he usually does. Oscar, however, was not training haven’t figured out his semblance yet he was forced to monitor his peers not that he minded much.

” Nice dude your recovery is getting faster, “ Oscar said monitoring Jaune Aura levels on his scroll. Nora patted her teammate on the back to congratulate him but put too much strength in her hit causing his aura to go down rapidly. Ruby was seen using her semblance but with a twist, she was now able to split her roses in half while speeding. Ren on the other hand was simply meditating.

” Have you always been able to do that?” Oscar asked in amazement at Ruby’s new trick.

” I don’t know I don’t normally think it through that much “ Ruby said shyly rubbing the back of her head approaching the sitting boy.

” You guys are evolving and I still don’t even have my semblance, “ Oscar said sadly looking down at the thought. Not having Ozpin around made him feel powerless and as a result, he hasn’t been able to unlock his semblance.

” Well I bet we’ll all be jealous when you figure it out,” Ruby said reaching an arm out to pull the boy up from the ground which he gladly took. Ren continued to mediate but he senses a negative aura approaching and opened his eyes.

” Clover wasn’t kidding you’re giving this your all” General Ironwood said entering the training room alongside Clover.

” We have to with the way things are going “ Ruby stated knowing how tense this Election Day is.

” They’re not going well are they “ General Ironwood stated opening his scroll to project an image of the Polls. Robyn Hill was in the lead at 70% while Jacque Schnee was trailing at 30%.

” Better Robyn Hill over Jacque Schnee” Yang said approaching arm around Blake’s shoulders. Blake, however, looked nervous as she watched the poll numbers.

” Either way this election doesn’t work well for our stability “ Ironwood said removing the image from his screen with a sigh.

” It could be a chance to work with Robyn and get mantle on your side “ Ruby tried to argue.

” The likelihood of that working “ The General started but Nora quickly cut him off.

” She’s right you have to do something about Mantle I’m sure winter could help you gain her trust” Nora argues placing her hammer lightly on the ground.

” Or if you open up to her I’m sure she’ll understand you’re being framed “ Jaune tried to help Nora’s argument.

” Perhaps but it would only work if she is open too,” Ironwood said rubbing his eyes in frustration.

” I’m sure you’re here for a new mission assignment,” Ren said cutting Nora off before she could speak hoping to change the conversation.

” You could say that the general and I want you to take the rest of the day to recuperate, “ Clover said smiling excitedly he had finally managed to arrange a date for Qrow tonight by convincing the General to give everyone a night off.

” You're giving us a night off, “ Blake asked looking up at her now smirking girlfriend.

” Ordering it after tonight’s election we’ll be waking up to a completely different Atlas tomorrow I need you rested and ready for whatever that may bring,” The General said Ruby couldn’t help but wonder how bad could tomorrow be. They all left the training room to head back to the dorms and relax.

” We still have hours ahead of us but as votes come in it looks more and more certain that Robyn Hill will fill the open council seat” The broadcast from Weiss scroll stated she was playing it for them all to hear. However, only her an Ruby were paying attention. Blake was putting on her makeup while Yang kept staring at her girlfriend through the mirror.   
  
“ there’s no way my father could have thought Lay off’s would do anything but hurt him so why announce this the day before the elections “ Weiss questioned confused snapping Yang out of her little trance.

” Seems like a power play that backfired to me won't matter in a few hours, “ Yang said getting up from the bed to move closer to Blake pretending to check herself in the mirror but placed her hand on Blake’s back rubbing it gently. Yang likes constant contact with her girlfriend the thought alone made Blake smile.

” Where you guys going,” Ruby asked noticing her sister and Blake were getting ready for something.

” Team funky invited us out dancing Yang and I thought it’ll be good to get our mind off the election,” Blake said turning towards Ruby. Yang continued to massage her back while fluffing her hair.

” I thought you said team funky was annoying, “ Ruby asked mostly directed to her sister considering Neo’s constant flirting with her.

” That’s the best part about dance clubs I can’t hear you,” Yang said whispering the last part to Blake who laughed at her girlfriend’s comment.

” Ruby and Weiss come on” Nora yelled entering the room with Ren.

” I can’t believe I’m going to this thing,” Weiss said sighing her sister had invited her to Robyn campaign party right after training. she’s never seen her sister so nervous so of course, she agreed.

” Babe you promised Winter” Ruby said jumping off the bed.

” Also not because Ironwood dislikes Robyn doesn’t mean we all have to from where I’m standing both of them seem to be trying their best for Atlas as to who’s doing a better job,” Nora said leaning against the wall.

” Ugh but a victory party that’s a bit premature don’t you think, “ Weiss said looking at her girlfriend who simply held her hand.

” You can always join Yang and Blake but I know you and I know you wouldn’t wanna disappoint your sister, either way, I’ll be there Penny’s gonna be working security and I’m excited to spend some time with my friends, “ Ruby said giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes waiting for her response. Weiss paused for a moment pondering the idea. However, when she turned around she saw Blake attempting to dance but looking clumsy.

” Oh my gosh no you gotta do it like this “ Yang said showing Blake the proper way to dance.

” That’s what I’m doing” Blake yelled attempting to dance again they both laughed at Blake’s fumble dance moves. Weiss looked at the two then decided she rather Robyn victory party.

” Hey Oscar and I are hitting the movies if anyone wants to,” Jaune started to say as he and Oscar popped their heads in.

” Yes” Weiss quickly said causing them both to look at each other excited.

” No she’s not we got a date at Robyn’s tonight” Ruby quickly said pulling her girlfriend out the door the boys frowned.

” Oh okay,” Jaune said rubbing his neck shyly as he watched his friend walk away.

Walking the streets of Mantle there were people holding signs promoting Robyn Hill for the councilman seat.

” I understand Weiss’s point though a victory party seems a bit premature,” Ren said walking next to Nora while the couple trialed ahead.

” Thank you Ren” Weiss yelled back so that the boy could hear swing her’s and Ruby hands. Ruby simply rolled her eyes but smiled enjoying the night out with her girlfriend.

” Aw let them have one sure thing probably the last sure thing before amity tower goes up and everyone learns what we’re fighting, “ Nora said as she watched the people stroll the streets with their signs. They walked past a screening of the polls Robyn was now at 67% while Jacques Schnee was trailing at 33%.

” We spent so much time wondering how Ironwood would react to the truth about her but have any of us considered if we’re even gonna beat her if we manage to work past that, “ Ren said he seemed to be holding back of what he wanted to say.

” The Jin told Oz he can’t destroy her,” Ruby said overhearing the conversation.

” But maybe someone else could,” Nora said staring at Ruby but she was facing forward now speaking to Weiss.

” I don’t know but we should be training right now, “ Ren said contemplating disobeying the general's orders.

“ we’ve trained enough take some time off “ Nora started getting annoyed at Ren for constantly thinking about the impending doom.

” We don’t have time, “ Ren said slightly raising his voice taking Nora by surprise.

” Is everything alright back there?” Weiss asked pausing outside the entrance to Robyn’s party.

” Just peachy,” Nora said walking past everyone Ren following.

Entering the party they saw a projected poll number on the screen the new projections had Robyn at 63% while Jacques now trialed by 37% along with some of ironwood patrol drones with a kick me sign on their back.

” Ruby, Nora, Weiss, Ren so glad you made it, it’s just been me and Marrow on guard duty tonight so more friends mean more fun. I did see commander Winter but she looks like she’s off duty I’ve never seen the commander in jeans it’s very surprising “ Penny greeted peaking her head out of the crowd.

” The boys went to see a movie, Blake and Yang are off doing their own thing again, “ Nora said annoyed while Ruby and Weiss looked at them confused.

” At least they’re back to being Friends,” Ren said oblivious to Blake and Yang's true relationship.

” Friends huh just friends, “ Nora asked looking at the boy annoyed while Ruby and Weiss moved away from them to stand next to Penny.

” What else would they be, “ Ren asked not catching on to what Nora was ensuing.

” Two people that have gone through that much I think there’s more going on,” Nora said it was clear they weren’t talking about the couple. Ruby attempted to say something but Weiss held her shoulder gaining her attention shaking her head.

” One of them feels that way but the other might be worried,” Ren said finally catching on to the fact Nora wasn't talking about Blake and Yang.

” About what” Nora yelled flaying her arms in annoyance.

” It’s just a lot of things going on right now” Ren argued.

” How can they figure things out one of them doesn’t want to talk about it “ Nora argues back Weiss, Penny, and Ruby watching the two. Ruby and Weiss looked annoyed but Penny just looked confused.

“ I believe I may be confused who are we talking about again” Penny whispered to Ruby.

” I’m not sure,” She answered watching the two continue to argue.

” Where did you see my sister Penny,” Weiss asked deciding she was tired of watching.

” She’s backstage with miss Hill” penny answered still watching the argument that seems to be getting heated.

” Okay babe I’m gonna go see my sister,” Weiss said letting go of Ruby to walk backstage.

” Oh please don’t leave me” Ruby yelled running to catch up with Weiss who laughed at her girlfriend. Deciding she was done watching the two Penny followed.

”oh hey what are you guys doing here,” Marrow asked resting his hand on his side at the sight of Weiss and Ruby.

” Just hanging out with a friend while she’s on the job,” Ruby said holding out her fist for Penny to punch. Penny looked at it in amazement punching Ruby slightly harder than intended out of excitement.

” I’m here to see my sister,” Weiss said smiling softly as her girlfriend tried to cover the fact that she was in pain.

” cute commander Schnee is over there” Marrow point to where Robyn was but no sign of Winter.” Try not to be too much of a distraction we need to be vigilant in case of” Marrow started to scold the teens but was interrupted.

” Incase what,” May asked slamming her weapon on the floor startling Marrow slightly.

” In case someone tries to start trouble” Marrow said regaining his confidence.

” Funny that’s why we’re here so feel free to take a hike, “ May said glaring at marrow who simply crossed his arms.

” Listen the generals trying to help just cause you can’t understand” Marrow started to yell.

” That’s enough Marrow, “ Winter said walking towards everyone Robyn holding her waist.

” What’s going on here wags, “ Robyn asked mocking Marrow winter elbowed her gently.” huh and the pipsqueaks back and I see you’ve brought a friend “Robyn added smirking noticing Ruby who growled at her.

” The friend would be my sister “ Winter added glaring up at her girlfriend who blushed at the knowledge.   
  
“ Correction my girlfriend have you two met,” Weiss asked looking between them both.

” Unfortunately Miss hill was seen blocking our truck yesterday” Ruby explained giving Robyn a pointed look

” interesting” Weiss said mostly looking to her sister who looked away.

” We’re concerned about security risks ma’am the General doesn’t want any surprises tonight, “ Marrow said placing his hands behind his back as a sign of respect.

” Hmph fine but stay out of the way,” Robyn said moving away from Winter to look Marrow up and down.

” What,” her huntress asked in surprise.

” If I get elected tonight we’ll all have to learn to get along, “ Robyn said winking at Winter but addressing her huntresses. May walked away glaring at Marrow.

” Sure we won’t have any problems as long as you stay within the law” Marrow threaten the councilor elect.

” I’ll make sure of it,” Winter said giving Robyn a pointed look but she shook her head turning to address Marrow.

” The law isn’t perfect you know it’s certainly not equal” Robyn explained giving him a very pointed look after threatening her.

” Trust me I’m well aware,” Marrow said showing Robyn his tail.

” My only goal is that all the citizens of Mantle, Atlas, and fanus have an equal shot at a good life” Robyn explained realizing that the man may be reasoned with.

” That sounds great and you’re planning to do all that equalizing legally right, “ Marrow asked smirking. Robyn looked at her guard who looked back at her smirking.

”Everything I’ve done is legal, “ Robyn said turning to the man smirking.

” Of course one hundred percent,” Marrow said sarcastically knowing she was lying. Before Robyn could say anything else Fiona tapped the mic causing static.

” Well that worked “ Fiona joked to the crowd however backstage Marrow and Robyn kept staring at each other. Marrow eventually gave up rolling his eyes as he walked away. 

“ now that the bully’s gone I think it’s time I properly introduced myself hi I’m Robyn hill” Robyn turned to the teens smiling while Winter rolled her eyes.

” And she’s my idiot girlfriend, “ Winter introduced turning to see her sister's reaction but Weiss kept a stone expression.

” Ouch I’m hurt” Robyn jokes wrapping an arm around winter waist.

” Charmed this is Ruby and you probably know my name and possibly Penny’s,” Weiss said pointing to everyone.

” Of course how could I not know the protector of mantle and not to mention you, Weiss, I’ve only heard good things,” Robyn said attempting to shake Weiss's hand.

” Can’t say the same” Weiss said simply looking at Robyn's hand. “ we came here with our other friends Nora and Ren I think it’s time we go find them?” Weiss said pulling Ruby with her Penny following not before waving goodbye to the couple.

” That could have gone better,” Robyn said frowning pulling back her extended arm.

” Can you blame her you didn’t exactly make the best first impression?” Winter said sadly turning in Robyn’s arm.” I think you need to go prep your speech” Winter said nudging her head towards the stage.

” I don’t wanna leave you all by your lonesome, “ Robyn said looking around to see if anyone she trusted could keep her company.

” It’s a party love I’m never alone,” Winter said winking attempting to walk away but Robyn spinning her around so that they were face to face.

” Funny gimme a kiss for good luck, “ Robyn said attempting to connect their lips but Winter turned her head allowing her to kiss her cheek.

” You don’t need it I’ll kiss you when you win,” Winter said walking away from Robyn before she could pull her back. Robyn simply shook her head at her girlfriends antic moving towards the stairs to practice her speech.

Ruby, Penny, and Weiss made it back to the entrance where Nora and Ren were seen still arguing.” Can we please just not do this right now?” Ren asked calmly.

” We should have just gone to the movies,” Weiss said annoyed as she watched the pair deciding to pull Ruby to the front of the crowd Penny following behind happily.

” I just want to thank everyone for going to the polls today this is mantle’s moment I know that like me you’re all thrilled that we choose Robyn to be our voice in Atlas no one has fought harder for mantle than she has and I know that Robyn will continue that fight on the council. Robyn will you share a few words” Fiona introduced Robyn onto the stage slightly tearing up a bit. Robyn smiled walking on the stage while the crowd cheered Weiss simply crossed her arms watching the blonde take the mic.

” She’s not so bad if you just give her a chance, “ Winter said approaching them from behind slightly startling Weiss.

” I bet she is,” Weiss said looking back at the stage waiting for the woman to speak Winter sighed.

” I’ve never been much of a public speaker probably wasn’t my best idea ever to go into politics. thank you so much for choosing me you’d said you believe in me but I’m the one that believes in all of you” Robyn started her speech finding Winter in the crowd instantly smiling. Winter blew a kiss to her girlfriend she continued to watch her speech. Weiss watched the interaction realizing her sister cared for the woman a lot so she unfolded her arms and decided to give Robyn a chance. Behind Robyn were the polls it seems Jacques wasn’t far behind anymore he was currently at 45% while Robyn stood at 55%.” You’ve proven to me as individualize we are strong but together we are unstoppable” Robyn continued Nora looked at Ren at those words deciding she was done being angry at the clueless man.” We will continue to fight for our city because it is this city that brings us together” Robyn ended her speech by pumping her arm in the air. Everyone started to clap and cheer for the woman. Penny started to clap alongside Winter and Ruby. Weiss looked at the woman and simply nodded what she didn’t realize however was that Robyn saw the gesture and nodded back. Nora tried to reach out to Ren but he moved away from her.

”we’re in the final minutes now and it’s looking like a closer race than we anticipated,” The broadcaster said causing Robyn to look at the screen nervously.

” If you’ll excuse me I think it’ll be wise for me to be next to Robyn when the final numbers come through,” Winter said excusing herself backstage.   
  
“ don’t worry it’s in the bag, “ one of the huntresses said to Robyn while May gave her a thumbs up. Robyn continued to look nervous looking around the crowd for winter.

” Looking for me” Winter appeared behind her wrapping her arms around her waist.

” Oh thank gosh you’re here it's looking like a close race,” Robyn said looking nervously at the projections Jacques was currently at 46% while Robyn was at 54%.

” Babe its gonna be alright you’re the best candidate for this election everyone knows that,” Winter said hugging Robyn from behind she sighed rubbing her girlfriend's arms lightly.

Back at the entrance Ren and Nora were now sad instead of angry. Ren was facing away from Nora who was now facing him sadness evident in her eyes” Ren what’s going on” why won’t you just talk to me” Nora asked desperate for the man to look at her.

” You know I’ve never been good at talking, “ Ren said still not facing Nora.

” Then screw talking,” Nora said grabbing Ren by the collar and kissing him. He was shocked at first but kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. The background seemed to fade as they both melted into each other’s embrace both too busy enjoying their first kiss.

However, something bad was brewing Watts was seen in his headquarters standing in front of a screen with a video of Penny and metallic gadgets around his arm.

” you ready Tyrian “ Watts spoke onto his microphone turning on his many scrolls, watching the crowd and the poll numbers of Robyn’s event.

“ always, “ Tyrian said laughing with a hood over his head to disguise his appearance in the crowd.  
  
” The polls are about to close 12,11,10, “ Robyn said through her microphone starting a countdown in the crowd. Ruby held on to Weiss's hand lightly squeezing it as her girlfriend watched the polls. She turned to look at Penny who gave her a salute smiling so she did the same her smile quickly left her face after witnessing a scorpion’s tail. She quickly let go of Weiss causing her girlfriend to look at her confused but she ignored it walking into the crowd.

” Ruby where are you going,” Weiss asked noticing her girlfriend’s sudden weird behavior but Ruby didn’t answer too focused on possibly following the tail when she saw Tyrian. He laughed as the crowd continued their count down. Ruby turned around to warn Robyn.

” Watch out” she yelled gaining Ren's attention from his kiss with Nora. Immediately after her warning, the room went dark causing the new couple to pull away from each other.

” go,” Watts said into his coms immediately screams soon filled the room. The crowd started to run separating Weiss from Ruby who was pushed to the ground by the fleeing crowd. Tyrian went through the crowd taking down as many people as he could get his hand on.

” Penny what’s going on over there,” Marrow asked through the coms causing the android to turn on her night vision. She began to assess the crowd seeing Ruby on the floor. She turned her eyes landing on Tyrian as he stabbed an innocent man in the chest. People were trying to flee the scene Penny quickly got out her sword ready to attack the fanus.

” Put down your weapon and surrender,” Penny said to Tyrian as he disappeared among the fleeing crowd taking Penny by surprise. Watts was seen putting Tyrian’s fighting style into a database alongside Penny’s.

” This is ace-operative Marrow requesting immediate assistant” Marrow yelled over his coms Watts hearing quickly changing the poll numbers.

” huntresses to me “ Robyn yelled on stage weapon ready. “ someone protect Winter she doesn’t have her weapons also please find her sister quickly” Robyn yelled point to a solider as he rushed away following her commands.

” We gotta get you out of here,” Fiona said looking at Robyn but Tyrian snuck up behind using his semblance to remove her aura then attempting to go after Robyn.

” Robyn” Penny yelled flying over to the woman on stage. Before Tyrian could attack the blinded huntress from the back Penny tackled her. Robyn quickly regains consciousness pointing her weapon at what she suspected had attacked her. Penny ready all her weapons looking around the room for Tyrian but couldn’t find the man hiding in the ceiling.

” Right on time,” Tyrian said as the lights turned on revealing Penny standing among an injured Fiona and a fallen Robyn.

” And the winner of the Atlas council election is Jacque Schnee,” the broadcast said turning back on speaking over the crying people in the crowd. Multiply bodies laid on the ground everyone looked around in horror at the scene.

” Oh no Robyn” Winter yelled attempting to run to the stage but the huntress held her back.   
  


“ it’s ironwoods robot” A Man yelled tending to his now injured friend.

” Penny,” Robyn said in shock looking at Robot who was just a shocked as she was. Penny kept looking around at all the bodies on the floor before looking down at Robyn. Robyn never put down her weapon in case Penny was to attack her. She didn’t know what to believe.Upon seeing Robyn's reaction Penny retracted all her swords.

” I didn’t “ was the only thing Penny could say she was still shocked by what just happened.

” oh thank you, everyone, thank you for this. all because of you it’s a new day in Atlas we’ve won we did it, “ Jacques said happily over the broadcast behind everyone. Robyn looked around as Ruby went to tend to Fiona wounds. After hearing Jacques she was enraged ready to shoot the Robot.

” What happened, “ Nora asked rushing to the stage with Ren and Weiss to help Ruby.

” It was Tyrian Tyrian was here” Ruby explained applying pressure to Fiona's wounds. Ren looked down in shock readying his weapon for a fight that’s already been done. Weiss bend down to put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder Nora looked around. Robyn huntresses rushed to the stage weapons ready for a fight as winter approached the stage to check on Robyn.

” Stay” Marrow yelled using his semblance to stop the huntresses in their tracks. “ get Penny out the back now” Marrow ordered as Nora grabbed the Android who couldn’t believe what was happening. Ren followed weapons ready in case he had to attack. Robyn followed them with her weapon trying to piece what just happened together.

” Robyn are you okay,” Winter asked kneeling to check if Robyn was injured. She didn’t look at her however she kept looking at the Android in anger finger on the trigger debating whether or not she should pull it.” Robyn look at me” Winter pleaded moving Robyn's face towards her. Robyn tilted her head not quite putting down her weapon as Penny escaped to the back.

” Winter you need to leave, “ Robyn said anger evident in her voice.

” I’m not leaving you what if you’re hurt,” Winter said still not sure whether or not her girlfriend was injured.

” I said leave ” Robyn yelled causing winter to flinch backward. Robyn has never used that tone with her before.

Robyn quickly got up retracting her weapon walking past winter, pushing Ruby away from her friend reapplying pressure to fiona’s wounds.

” I’m okay” Fiona quickly reassured Robyn. Ruby just watched in shock and horror upset she couldn’t have done something to help the fanus.

” I’m sorry is she” Marrow started but before he could finish someone shot an arrow at him.Ruby quickly got up pulling Marrow with her “ this wasn’t us I swear “ Marrow pleaded as Ruby pulled him out of the building. Winter was still on the ground shocked turning to approach Robyn when another Arrow was shot this time at her.

” Winter I said to go” Robyn yelled voice softening a bit causing a few tears to shed from her girlfriend's eyes. Robyn looked away too focused on her friend's wounds right now to care. Winter shook her head but Weiss grabbed her pulling her out the room as they both dodged arrows.Robyn just watched them leave a tear slipping from her eye but she quickly whipped it away.

” Fine work Tyrian I think we’re done for tonight, “ Watts said back at his headquarters looking at the fighting video he had created turning off all his gadgets. He packed up walking away flipping a scroll in his hand smirking at his job well done.

” A surprising victory by SDC mining corporation CEO Jacque Schnee last-minute voter turnout out produce a fast victory for the dust corporation leader “ The broadcast stated while the citizens of mantle begun to riot. In an alley behind the party, the team was seen on edge. Ren had his weapon ready for a fight. Nora was worried about Penny so she kept an eye on her, but Penny just kept staring off into the streets trying to replay how things went wrong so fast. Ruby was trying to calm down Marrow while Weiss was consoling her crying sister. Ruby turned to try and console Penny but quickly retracted looking at her hand in horror.

” Penny you need to get to Atlas backups on the way” Marrow said to the Android in a soft voice in hopes not to scare her. “ Penny, “ he said again while she flew away. In the distance, they heard a loud growl.

” Grimm” Ruby said realizing what that sound was.

” We’ve got a long night ahead of us Weiss please take the commander home,” Marrow said readying his weapon.

” No I’m staying,” Winter said standing up wiping her tears.

” You have no weapons “ Weiss tried to convince reaching a hand to touch her shoulder but she brushed it away.

” I’ll make do now let’s go everyone” Winter commanded.

” You can borrow one of mine,” Ren said throwing her one of his guns.

” As the newest member of the council I pledged to serve the people of mantle and atlas “ Jacque was seen on the broadcast across the city as Grimm flew in destroying whatever they could touch on the streets of the mantle.


	7. Worst case scenario,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust love is by far the best intro Rwby has ever had. As usual, I do not own Rwby the late great Monty Oum created Rwby.

After the events of the election, the streets of mantle seemed more depressing. Fewer and fewer people were seen roaming the streets these days. Penny had been hiding out at her father's lab while he did inspections to see if she had gone rogue. Ironwood mad broadcasts reminding the people of mantle that his laws were still in effect. He even went as far as posting more soldiers for protection. With penny out of commission, he needed all the security he could to protect against the Grimm. Ironwood warned the citizens that unless they were taking care of business they were to all stay home. If seen outside officers were ordered to detain them for their own safety. After Ironwood's broadcast ended images would appear on all the screens in mantle of Penny attacking the citizens at Robyn party.

” even though Ironwood has claimed the image has been doctored many citizens are saying that the protector of mantle should be deactivated,” the news broadcaster reporting on the doctored video of Penny as a cargo van was seen passing the screen. Following the van was Robyn’s happy huntresses who were seen chasing the van on top of the nearby buildings. On a darkened intersection May stood in front of the van causing it to come to a stop.

” Civilian you are obstructing an Atlas military operations vehicle please step aside” the solider in the van spoke through the van's speaker but May simply smirked. Two soldiers began to approach after hearing the van getting their weapons ready to attack .

” Everything alright over here” one of the soldier’s said rounding the corner but when they turned towards the direction of the van it was gone. “ uh hello” The solider yelled fear evident in his voice .

May had put up a force field blocking the soldiers from seeing the van. Fiona sat on top of the van watching May as she worked smiling at how much fun the huntress seemed to be having. While Joanna fought and defeated the remaining soldiers in the van.Robyn stood to the side watching as her happy huntress took control of the cargo van. She then took out her phone staring down at Winter’s contact name. Winter’s contact photo was one of Robyn favorite picture of them both. The picture was taken on their very first date she practically had to force winter to take that picture but nonetheless Winter smiled for her a genuine smile at that too. The memory made Robyn sad, she hadn’t worked up the nerve to call Winter after the party. She knew Winter wouldn’t want to hear from her either but she still missed her girlfriend. Then again she was also still mad even though Ironwood claimed the image was doctored the way he was treating mantle enraged the hundreds. She didn't know what to believe,knowing her girlfriend was still working for that man made her even more upset or at least she hopes she was still her girlfriend. Things weren’t looking so great for them right now. Even when they argued in the past Winter still manages to find her way back into Robyn’s arms at the end of the night, but not this time. This time Winter hadn't even called to check up on her. She knew her stealing Cargo vans and military equipment was being reported back to Winter. She half hoped Winter would be the one sent to arrest her at least then they’d get the chance to talk. Deciding to shake the thought Robyn gave Fiona a thumbs up indicating she could move on to the next faze of their plan. Fiona smiled hoping off the van then shrinking it down to size storing it in the palm of her hand. After watching fiona finish storing the van they quickly left the scene under the cover of May’s force field.

Back at Atlas Academy Ironwood was addressing Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Winter, Qrow and Clover. Ironwood was looking at an image of one of the cargo vans vanishing into thin air on his scroll. After all the events that transpired that was his tipping point he was furious beyond belief . ” this is the worst-case scenario, more people are dead, Penny’s been frame and somehow Jacque Schnee is sitting on the counsel” Ironwood yelled slamming his fist on the table causing everyone to flinch back.

” that's the second shipment for amity that's went missing today seems election night was the last push Robin needed to go from hometown hero to full-on vigilante” Clover said glancing at Winter for a moment to see her reaction but she kept her face blank of all expression.

” I think the problems more complicated than that” Winter said turning to address Ironwood.

” It seems Robyn has embolden our suppliers in mantle, they're refusing to sell us provisions until the city is adequately repaired, with Robyn redistributing the shipments her team has stolen the Amity project is completely stalled” Ironwood yelled pacing back and forth he was too angry to even think clearly. ”winter I understand you have a personal relationship with miss hill and as a result I need you to reason with her ,” Ironwood asked but it didn't really seem like an ask it was more of a command.

” I cannot do that sir we are currently not on speaking terms ,” Winter said once again face blank of all emotions. Weiss looked over concerned at her sister so did Ruby. After seeing Winter cry election night they knew the commander was actually hurting but she wasn't showing it.

” Winter this important get in touch with Miss Hill and have her stop her senseless vigilante project” Ironwood yelled but Winter didn't even flinch.

” I will not sir and as I’ve said before we aren’t even on speaking terms I doubt she would listen to me ” Winter simply said not even batting an eye at Ironwood’s angry expression. If Winter was being honest she was dying to hear from Robyn. She was worried sick about her. She has taken drastic action in her rebellion for mantle. Actions that could have her executed by Ironwood. As much as she would love to get in touch with Robyn she would not let the general use their relationships for military gain. As much as she was upset with Robyn she wasn’t gonna betray her for the sake of Ironwood’s rule.

” is there anything else we can do we're so close to finishing the tower” Ruby interjected hoping to change the conversation back to what was really important.

” there is we could declare marshall’s law,” Winter said eyeing Ironwood to see if that was what he was thinking of doing unfortunately she was right.

” you're not actually considering that are you” Nora asked in disbelief. What length would the general not cross.

” what's more important establishing communications uniting the world or appeasing a few city blocks” Ironwood said nonchalantly his back was now facing everyone as he started down at mantle.

” don't make it sound so trivial when you know it isn't, you keep talking about how we just need a little more time but you're not the one having to struggle” Nora raised her voice this time causing it to crack slightly in disbelief of the lengths Ironwood was willing to put the citizens through.

” We have all had to make sacrifices for the greater good mantle has had to bear a lot of the burden yes but ” Ironwood started to defend himself turning to address the teen.

” they're bearing all of it the longer this waiting game the harder each day gets for people down there and now you want to send in more soldiers, you can't force people to fall in line if you do that you'll just be making all these problems for the Grimm’s to come ” Nora yelled moving closer to the general. Ironwood looked sad taking a seat sighing in defeat as he listened to what the teen had to say. He knew Nora had a point but he would not admit it out loud.

” please general Ironwood you can't squeezee mantle this way, that kind of division plays right into salems hand that's why tyrian is here framing you” Ruby said trying to reason with the general now that his guard was down.

” right that's why we called you here in the first place you sure this was the man you saw” Clover asked bringing up a news article of Tyrian to show everyone.

” Tyrian Callows was accused of murders all across anima an homicidal maniac who escaped justice when his prison transport was attacked by Grimm after that he was never seen again” Winter explained what the article said examining Ruby’s expression hoping she was right. 

” sounds like Tyrian” Weiss said folding her arms as she attempted to quickly read the rest of the article.

” well he works for salem and he's here ” Ruby explained Winter simply nodded she believe what Ruby was saying about Tyrian.  
  
” If we ever had any doubts that Atlas was Salem's next target I think those are officially out the window” Qrow spoke up next to Clover. The two were currently in a weird place considering their Clover asked Qrow on a date but due to the attack on Mantle he had to decline.

” but now we have a suspect we can tell the people” Ruby tried to argue in hopes of defending her friends name.

” that a long lost serial killer is loose in mantle and the military has no idea where he is might be makes things worse before they could get better ” Clover said matter a factly causing Ruby to frown.

” I’m so sick of secrets If we just told everyone about Amity about Salem “ Nora yelled she was sick and tired of everything that was going on. Most of all she was upset watching all those people dead in front of her knowing they could’ve done something to stop it made her sick to her stomach.

” We can’t “ Ironwood yelled back gaining everyone’s attention “ if we talk about Amity now we risk Salem’s forces who we know are here sabotaging it, if we tell them about Salem now we risk falling to the Grimm before we can reunite Remnant we have to finish the tower” He yelled causing Nora to sigh in defeat there was no use trying to get through to him anymore “ I want Robyn hill in custody we can offer her a deal if she can get Mantle to cooperate “ Ironwood commanded giving Winter a pointed look. 

“ we’ll see what we can do “ Clover said Qrow looked over at him in disbelief but he avoided his eyes.

” I will not be helping capture Robyn” Winter said sternly giving Ironwood a pointed look.

” I expected that but you will have no contact with Miss hill until this is all over your main focus along with anyone else that won’t be assisting with Robyn hill will be focused on Tyrian I need to know who he’s working with, where he’s hiding and most importantly how that video of Penny got over my Kingdom” Ironwood commanded making his way towards the door.” Do I make myself clear” Ironwood said addressing everyone in the room.

” Yes sir” Everyone except Nora and Winter responded. Ren made it very clear he was onboard with Ironwoods plans by standing at attention when the general spoke. This did not sit well with Nora.

” Winter do I make myself clear “ Ironwood yelled louder giving her a pointed look.She simply nodded her head as he walked out.

“ hey are you okay” Weiss asked approaching Winter in a hushed tone.

” I’m fine I need to go investigate “ Winter quickly said if Weiss didn’t know any better she would have heard a crack in winters voice.

” May I join you” Weiss asked not really wanting to leave her sister alone in her fragile state.

” I’ll be fine” Winter quickly said exiting the room. Weiss sighed as she watched her sister leave. She knew winter was putting on a brave face she had to in her line of work but she knew her sister was hurting and she wanted t to be there for her. Not just because of Robyn but the position Ironwood just put her in he may have just doomed their relationship.

” Hey babe wanna go grab some breakfast I’m starving” Ruby said smiling as she approached her alongside Nora who still looked pissed . Weiss looked around the room to see Clover conversing with Ren while Qrow was no where to be seen. She had assumed the man had left when winter did but she didn’t see him leave.   
  


“ yeah sure let’s go” She said grabbing Ruby by the hand as they walked to the cafeteria.

” Ugh guess I’ll be third wheeling” Nora said walking ahead of the couple they simply laughed at their friend.

Back on the streets of Mantle Blake and yang had been sent in to trap and arrest Robyn. The rest of the ace-ops were assigned a cargo truck of their own. whichever one Robyn team hits first they were assigned to detain Robyn. Taking down Robyn was the main priority.  
  
“ looks like we’re approaching 51th street” Yang said into her scroll reporting back to clover.

” Thanks again for the assist on this one you two we may all be split but be ready to act as one incase Robyn’s team takes the bait if your truck is hit pursue immediately everyone else will move in as fast as possible. Going radio silent over “ Clover quickly briefed them both. Blake was sitting on the van floor looking at an image of Robyn and her team talking. She was contemplating whether or not what they were doing was the right thing.

” Do you think we should have told Ironwood about Salem before he put so much on the line for amity “ Yang asked sitting next to her girlfriend on the floor gently placing her head onto blake’s shoulder.

”Sounds like you do “ Blake said continuing her survallience on Robyn and her team.

” I’m serious babe I trust Ruby but I think he deserves to know what he’s stepping into we all did you don’t agree” Yang asked looking up at Blake her ears seemed to dip indicating something was off.

” Look around the embargo, the military presence, the restrictions on assembly, he’s a bit prone to overreacting “ Blake explained shutting off her scroll to give Yang her attention.

” Yeah hard to argue with that still he didn’t have a lot of good options” Yang said playing with Blake’s fingers as she spoke to calm her nerves.

” I’m not sure there’s many good option left for any of us anymore, keeping secrets taking lives it makes you wonder how far we’ll have to go to keep doing the right thing “ Blake said looking down at the the floor in sadness. The memory of having to take Adam’s life flashing before her eyes.

” Wow wow baby don’t do that we did what we had to do “ Yang said knowing exactly what was on her mind. She moved a strand of hair from her girlfriends face shifting her face so that’s she was looking into her eyes. 

” I know but next time I wanna make sure we don’t have to and I can tell you ambushing a huntress who’s just trying to help isn’t a option I’m thrilled about choosing “ Blake said looking into her eyes, yang could tell Blake didn't want to go through with their assignment. The thought alone made Yang frown she didn't want Blake doing anything she didn't want to.

” Then maybe we shouldn’t “ Yang simply said shrugging her shoulders. Blake’s ears twitched upwards in shock. “ you ready to be a rebellious kitten” Yang asked smirking Blake simply smirked back kissing her girlfriend on the lips as they started to make a plan of their own.

In Pedro lab Penny was seen sleeping in her chambers.” How’s she doing “ Ruby asked watching as her friend slept peaceful. Ruby and Weiss decided to check up on the android considering they haven’t since election night.

” She’s confused, scared we’ll have her recorded data visuals shortly that should prove her innocence but the damage has already been, done the things people are saying about her if penny hadn’t been there Robyn would be “ Pedro started to explain coughing before he could finish what he had to say.   
  
“ I don’t think Robyn was their target Salem’s goal has always been to divide us I think Penny was exactly where they wanted her just like at the vital festival “ Ruby explained looking at her friend sadden by the memory of her destruction. Weiss picked up on her girlfriends mood gently placing her hand on Ruby’s shoulder to comfort her. Ruby welcomed the touch placing her own hand on Weiss’s.

” Like back then someone is using our own technology against us this doctored footage of penny came from her work all around mantle stolen straight from our surveillance network “ Pedro explained anger evident in his voice.

”ah hacking technology why can’t people just do what they use to and fight to the death a lot simpler if you ask me” Maria said playfully she had hoped to lighting the mood of the room it was starting to get a bit depressing for her taste.

“We’re dealing with the same enemy from beacon, hacking into Mantle’s system would be simple fortunately the rest of Atlas is running on a updated network “ Pedro explained looking back at the doctored footage of Penny.

” And how would someone get access to that network “ Weiss asked turning away from ruby to address Pedro. Ruby didn’t move however she was too worried for her friend to fully pay attention to the conversation.

” only a few people have clearance Ironwood, the council, the cyber security surveillance league and maybe a select few that over see critical systems sewage or the heating grid “ Pedro explained cleaning his glasses in the process.

” the heating grid run in partnership with the Schnee dust cooperation “ Weiss said more to herself, she was contemplating whether her father might have something to do with this.

” What are you thinking “ Ruby asked recognizing the look on her girlfriends face.

” I don’t know yet but something isn’t right “ Weiss said contemplating a theory she’s been working on in her head since election night.

” Understatement of the century “ Maria said looking back at Penny causing Ruby to sigh.

” And how are you doing” Ruby asked Pedro knowing how much the scientist cared for his android daughter.

” If Maria hadn’t offered to help me these past weeks I’d have likely collapse by now, getting a communications tower into the sky seems impossible on its own but now to think of what people wanna do to my girl “ Pedro said approaching Penny chamber looking at her affectionately. His lips started to quiver at the thought of Penny being destroyed causing him to cough. It was clear the man was not well and was getting worse as time progressed.

” even if the worse does happen you can always reactivate her again so maybe try not to worry so much “Ruby said faking a smile to reassure the man. Pedro simply looked down disappointed.

” There’s a reason penny is the only one of her kind, when the general first challenged us to find the next break through in defense technology most of my colleagues took on a more obvious approach, I was some of the few who believed in looking inwards for inspiration “ Pedro said looking down at a photo of him and some other scientist. Ruby and Weiss approached him looking down at the image as well. His finger seemed to block one of the faces of his colleagues.

” You wanted a protector with a soul” Ruby said smiling fondly at the mans passion.

” I did and when General ironwood saw he did too much to my surprise the penny project was chosen over all the other proposals “ Pedro explained smiling fondly at the memory.

” Why would you be surprised you created an artificial aura “ Weiss said shocked that the man doubted himself.

” Not quiet “ Pedro said projecting his aura but it seemed to dim and flicker. Pedro seemed to be struggling to simply show them his aura. They both looked at him in shock not really knowing what to say.Even Maria was taken by surprise at the state of the mans aura.

” You gave her part of yours “ Ruby asked in complete and utter shock.

” Yes each time I rebuild Penny it takes a little more if the people get their wish and she’s destroyed I won’t be able to “ Pedro begin to explain but before he could finish he started to cry. Maria moved towards the man rubbing his back as a sign of comfort. He placed the picture frame back on the table removing his thumb away from his colleagues face. The picture revealed an image of Arthur Watts. However they were too focused on their worry for penny to notice the man that was in picture.

” Don’t worry we’ll find the person responsible I promise “ Ruby said attempting to reassure the man but also herself.

Back on the streets of Mantle May was seen stoping one of the cargo vans. Robyn opened the back of the truck happy to get the supplies but her smile quickly vanished when she realized it was a set up. She opened the truck to reveal both Yang and Blake but instead of attacking the huntress the couple held up their hands as a sign of peace.

” Robyn” Blake started to say but was quickly cut off.

” Scramble” Robyn yelled to her huntresses quickly running away.

” No wait “ Blake yelled trying to stop her but she was too far. Both her and Yang chased after Robyn while her huntresses spread out.

” Split up and regroup at the hideout “ Robyn yelled as she fled. Yang rolled her eyes speeding up to catch the huntress. While Blake took out her gambol running behind them. They were about to catch up to Robyn but was stopped by traffic.They watched as Robyn fled into a near by alleyway. Blake used her gambol to attach to a grate swing stepping on cars before making a perfect landing continuing her pursuit down the alley. Yang stood smirking at her girlfriend impressive by her quick thinking trying to find her own way around traffic. Robyn saw Blake chasing her and prepared her self for a fight. Blake swung her gambol in hopes of tripping Robyn but Robyn simply jump parkouring off a near by wall. Robyn then turned towards Blake shooting three arrows at her but she easily dodged them all.

” Please stop we just want to “ Blake attempted to say but was cut off by Robyn rushes in attacking her with her feathered knives. Blake quickly defended herself using her sembalance to create a fire version of herself. Taking Robyn by surprise while yang jumped down from a overhead building attacking her. Robyn was quick however dodging before Yang had a chance to hit her. Yang recovered shooting warning shots towards the huntress nothing too harmful while both her and Blake swooped in to detain the huntress. Blake threw Yang her gambol causing her girlfriend to pull it so that she could kick Robyn in the chest. Robyn stumbled back at the assault but didn’t falter.

” If ironwood wants me he’ll have to send more than a couple of kids” Robyn threatened the teens weapons ready to attack.

” He is stopping the truck alerted the ace-ops we don’t have long before they arrive so please listen to us you need to know the truth” Yang explained but the thought of the ace-op only upset Robyn even further.

” You’re stalling” Robyn yelled trying to figure out an escape from the situation.

” Amity’s coliseum all these supplies are for” Blake started to say looking over at yang for reassurance. Her girlfriend simply nodded indicating she was free to speak “ they’re for a new communications tower” Blake told Robyn lowering her weapon slightly.

” That doesn’t make sense “ Robyn said hesitant to hear what the teens had to say.

” A new tower means that “ Yang started to explain but once again Robyn cut her off.

” I know what the tower means fist-a-cuffs” Robyn said causing yang to roll her eyes “ one of you take my hand” Robyn commanded moving closer towards the pair causing the couple to look at her suspiciously.

” I don’t know lady I’m pretty taken” Yang said causing Robyn to roll her eyes.

” You said time is short either take it or I’m gone “ Robyn explained they both looked at each other. Yang looked worried while Blake looked angry as she approached Robyn. Blake took robyns hand causing Robyn’s semblance to lit up purple. Yang became very alert incase Robyn tried to do something.

” Tell me again what is ironwood building out in the thundra “ Robyn asked Blake.

” A new communications tower he’s trying to help everyone “ Blake answer back as a result Robyn hand flashed green.

” Did Winter send you” Robyn asked again this time the question was for her and her only.

” No “ Blake said causing her hand to flash green again Robyn sighed “ I’m sorry” Blake apologized knowing it wasn’t the answer the huntress wanted to hear.

” it’s fine you’re telling the truth “ Robyn said shocked by the new information. Blake backed away from Robyn looking down at her hand in debelief.

” Handy semebalnce “ Yang said chuckling slightly at her own joke. Blake couldn’t help but smile slightly at her girlfriend goofy antics.

” Why keep that a secret “ Robyn asked not really understanding everything that’s going on.

” Because he doesn’t know who he can trust Atlas isn’t out to get anybody the people murdering civilians in Mantle are just trying to make it look that way and if those same people learned about amity they’d do everything in their power to destroy it” Blake explained as quickly as she could.

” But who are they who’s actually behind this “ Robyn asked trying to piece together all the new information as quickly as she could.

” yang where are you” Harriett said from the intercoms causing Blake to roll her eyes. Of course she only called her girlfriend not like Blake was here too right. Harriet was starting to get on the field nerves.

” We can’t tell you that part yet” Yang quickly said making sure her coms were off.

” Bullshit” Robyn said becoming defensive again.

” We are trusting you so trust us when we say amity tower needs to remain a secret until it’s done “ yang argued back quickly knowing they were running out of time.

” We just need a little more time “ Blake tried to reason with Robyn.

” This way” Soliders yelled form around the corner.

” Run we’ll throw them off” Blake said quickly running towards the side of the building. Yang stayed still however staring down the huntress in front of her.

” So you and winter huh” Yang said moving her eyebrows suggestively smirking as the woman rolled her eyes.

” I won’t stop until I know the whole truth kid” Robyn said ignored Yang statement running away from the scene. Yang smirked in trumpth knowing she managed to get under robyn’s skin. After watching Robyn leave she went to help Blake distract the soliders.

Back at Atlas academy Ironwood was showing Oscar a secret room in the academy.” It’s right behind that door” Ironwood said indicating to a giant ice like door.

” the staff of creations” Oscar said in amazement looking around the ice covered room.

” I hoped bringing you down here might jog some memories after all it was your idea to lift Atlas off the ground” Ironwood explained staring at the door in front of them.

” I thought gravity dust kept Atlas a float” Oscar asked confused.

”that’s the public story but with the staff we have a constant limitless power source Oz once speculated it could take us as high as we wanted that survived as the inspiration to the amity project get a communications tower up in the sky higher than the Grimm can survive so we never lose contact with each other again” ironwood explained looking up at the sky.

” But you’re not using the staff to lift amity” Oscar questioned a bit uncomfortable by the new information.

” The staff can only be used to hold up on thing at a time we’re gonna do amity the old fashion way dust and all “ ironwood explained simply.

” It feels strange knowing that part of me helped come up with all this “ Oscar said a bit uncomfortable considering an almost immortable being lived inside his head. The other version of him did so much that he could only dream of accomplishing. He half wondered why Ozpin didn’t come back if it’s just for the sake of speaking to his old friend.

” You’ll get use to it I’m sure eventually you won’t know who’s who anymore” Ironwood simply said remembering all the past lives Ozpin has had.

” Right “ Oscar said looking down he didn’t want Ozpin inhabiting his body to the point he wasn’t aware who’s who that much he’s certain of.

” We didn’t always see eye to eye but I wish I could ask oz about what he thought about all of this” Ironwood said sadness evident in his voice.

” Well I can tell you what I think the path you’re heading down where you think you’re the only one with answers. The one were you do the thing you think is right no matter the cost it’s not gonna take you anywhere good” Oscar spoke truthfully looking up at the general. He simply looked down at the boy annoyed walking away from him.

” We have to stop Salem nothing else matters” Ironwood said making his way to the elevator .

” Somethings matter more I think keeping our humanity matters more and that’s what makes us different from her” Oscar said stopping Ironwood in his tracks.

” Sometimes I worry that her greatest advantage is that she doesn’t have humanity, does she still feel fear, does she ever heistate. When Salem hit beacon even with all my ships all of my soliders I was no match for her I’ve never felt so helpless” Ironwood said looking down at the security screen in front of him. On the screen showed all the entrances to the room. “ and the way she told me she was there” The screen changed to show a single Chess piece the queen piece to be specific. Ironwood shook the thought opening the exit to the room.

” It’s okay to be afraid you just can’t let that fear control you “ Oscar said realizing the reasoning behind the mans fear.

” I’m not gonna end up like lionheart, do you believe in me” Ironwood asked turning to look the boy in the eye.

” I do believe in you but not only you I think the best thing you could do is sit down and talk to the people you’re most afraid to “Oscar said truthfully walking past the general standing in front of the elevator. Ironwood laughed at his comment amused at the advice he was getting from the child.

” Now you are starting to sound like him” ironwood said getting on the elevator with Oscar as they left the room. Penny and winter were seen waiting for the general to come back from his meeting with Oscar. Penny was nervously fiddling with her thumbs while Winter paced back a forth. “ winter what is it” Ironwood asked exiting the elevator with Oscar not too far behind. Winter didn’t say anything she simply showed him an envelope. Ironwood opened it before giving winter a knowing look.

” What going on” Oscar asked confused by the looks everyone was giving each other.

” it looks like you’re getting your wish” ironwood simply said closing the envelope.

” My fathers first act we’ve all been invited to dinner where the general will be defending his seat on the council” Winter explained to the terrified looking boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode of Rwby reminds me of the quarantine going on rn made me sad .


	8. Cordially Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the real dinner party was messy you haven’t seen nothing yet. As usual I don’t not own Rwby the late great Monty Oum blessed us with Rwby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far the best chapter I've written all the couples have their own stuff going on.

“ Only my father would turn a hostile take over into a fluffy PR stunt,” Weiss said staring down at her father banquet invite. Ruby, her, Yang, Blake, and Oscar all sat in a circle to have a meeting about the banquet. She had no interest in going but she knew she had to.

” on the news, he said he just wanted to break bread and hash things out maybe it won’t be so bad we do want the general to start opening up to these people right,” Ruby said trying her hardest to keep things positive. Weiss couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend's optimism.

”But we’re meeting on his terms, Ironwood’s going to be locked in a room at his rivals own dinner party, I know Jacque says he’s happy to moderate but all that really means is he’ll be the one controlling the conversation, “ Oscar explained rolling his eyes at the thought of Jacques sinister plot against Ironwood.

” Oscars right it’s not hard to see how that will play out,” Blake said looking down at the ground in contemplation.

” I still can’t believe he won Robyn was supposed to be the people’s champion there’s just too many consequences,” Weiss said looking down at the invite in disbelief.

” you really think your dad might have something to do with Salem,” Yang asked shocked by the ex-heiress suspicion.

” I think my father would do whatever it takes to win,” Weiss said angrily crumbling the invite in her hand.

” About that, I don’t think you should go,” Ruby said turning all her focus to Weiss who now looked at her in shock.

” And why’s that,” Weiss said a bit offended glaring at Ruby. One thing Weiss hated was being pitied and she knew for a fact her girlfriend was pitying her. Ruby sighed in front of her she expected that reaction from Weiss.

” With what’s going on between you and your family I think it’ll be best if you sit this one out,” Ruby said a bit commanding causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

” Winter is going I don’t see anyone stopping her” Weiss exclaimed she starting to get upset she knows Ruby cares but she’s worked so hard she didn't wanna look weak. Not going would give her dad more power and she's be damned if she gave that man anything.

” I know that but Ironwood told her to accompany him I’m the leader of team Rwby and I don’t think it will be wise for you to go,” Ruby said her voice softens to show her worry.

” please this ain't Ruby the leader this is my girlfriend speaking and it's embarrassing, I’m coming with or without your permission and there’s nothing you can do about that” Weiss yelled getting up out of her seat leaving the room.

” That could have gone better” Ruby sighed looking to the door her girlfriend left through.

” If you want you can go after her we’ll finish our discussion” Oscar offered to notice his friends worry.

” Thank you,” Ruby said quickly before using her semblance to catch up to Weiss.” babe wait up” She yelled blocking Weiss’s path.

” What Ruby,” Weiss crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

” Why are you so mad at me I was just doing what I thought was right, “ Ruby said attempting to move closer to Weiss but she took a step back.

” By belittling me,” Weiss said glaring at her. Ruby sighed moving in quickly to hug Weiss before she could stop her.

” I’m not belittling you I’m looking out for you, you’ve told me how much your father hurt you if I’m being honest I was just being protective I don’t want to see him get under your skin, “ Ruby said gently brushing the white hair she loved so much. She knew how much Weiss enjoyed having her hair played with it calms the older huntress. Weiss sighed upon contact hugging her back.

” I know it came from a place of care but can you trust that I’m strong enough to take care of myself “ Weiss whispered softly staring down the hallway.

” I’d never doubted your strength Weiss I’m sorry if it came off as that “ Ruby whispered back. “ Actually I had an idea no one knows your dad better than you and out of everyone going tonight, I’d say you be the only one able to sneak around the house without being questioned, if Jacque Schnee is up to something I think we should know what it is,” Ruby said pulling back to look Weiss in the eyes.

” Now that’s a better plan you dolt,” Weiss said moving into peck Ruby on the lips.” Now c’mon let’s tell the others” She said yanking Ruby back to the room.

Upon arriving at the Schnee mansion everyone exited a different car. The ace-ops minus Clover rode in one car. While team Rwby rode in another alongside Qrow and Clover. Team JNR alongside Oscar Winter and the general rode in their own car.

” Suppose we should smile for the camera’s” Ironwood joked noticing the paparazzi outside the mansion.

” Sir with all due respect you’d have to pay me,” Winter said keeping her face as serious as possible. This however made Ironwood smile as he made his way towards the building.

” I forgot this would be the news of the century,” Weiss said nervously watching all the cameras. Her nerves begun to show on her face but quickly went away when she felt a familiar hand slip into her own.

” C’mon I got you we’ll avoid the cameras,” Ruby said squeezing her girlfriend’s hand smiling up at her. Seeing Ruby’s smile ease her nerves the girl tends to have that effect for her.

” Speak for yourself come her baby,” Yang said dipping Blake down for a passionate kiss. The cameramen had a field day with that one all flooding to take pictures “ now that’s how you make an entrance” Yang said pulling back winking at the cameras before pulling a now flustered Blake behind her. They all laughed well everyone excepted Harriett.

” Wait those two are a thing,” the clueless huntress asked Vine staring dumbfounded at the couple.

” Even I knew that,” Vine said laughing alongside the rest of the ace-ops.

Upon reaching the front of the door they stood behind Ironwood. With a look of utter seriousness on all their faces, Ironwood rung the doorbell.

” Good evening everyone, “ Whitley greeted answering the door.

” Where’s Clien “ Weiss immediately asked expecting the man to answer the door.

” What an interesting way to say hello dear brother, how have you been,” Whitley said rolling his eyes “ I’m afraid you won’t find him here he was let go I can’t imagine why,” he explained smirking when he saw his sisters sad reaction.” general exactly how large do you think our dining room table is,” Whitley asked noting the enormous amount of people behind Ironwood.

” I happen to know it’s enormous but most of my guests will be on stand by in case the council request additional eye-witnesses until then I think they’ll be happily celebrating your father's victory “ Ironwood stated sarcastically watching as the boy rolled his eyes but still didn’t move.

” Whitley stops being a brat and lets us in,” Winter said glaring at her brother in a childlike manner no one expected from her.

” Well I am my father's child but nonetheless come in,” Whitey said smirking moving out the way to let everyone in.” Welcome home sisters” Whitley whispered but Winter and Weiss were still able to hear him. Weiss sighed knowing her brother probably hated her.” For those of you joining us in the dining room please follow me” He said leading Ironwood, Winter, Penny, and Clover to the dining room.

” Wish us luck” Clover yelled causing Qrow to smirk at his comment.

” I mean they already invited you didn’t they,” He said smiling at the man who turned to wink at him. The huntsmen blushed to turn his head to hide his reaction.

” What was that,” Yang asked moving from Blake’s side to stand next to her uncle.

” Were you guys flirting?” Ruby asked doing the same leaving Weiss’s side but not before gently squeezing her hand.

” Oh yeah we've barely been on a date it's fairly new,” Qrow said looking anywhere but at his nieces. Yang and Ruby both looked at each other before hugging their uncle tightly.

” Aw that’s so cute I’m glad you could find somebody, “ Ruby said happy for her uncle it’s about time he got lucky.

” Is anyone in our family straight” Yang joked pulling away from Qrow. Ruby lingered a bit longer before pulling back herself.

” no clue verdicts still out on your father,” Qrow said causing both his nieces to laugh.

” Care for a drink sir, “ A fanus waiter asked pointing the wine close to Qrow face. He stiffened visibly at the sight.

” No he’s good thank you though,” Yang said smiling at the fanus noticing her uncle's change in demeanor.

” I think I’ll just stick to patrolling “ Qrow quickly said to no one in particular before walking away.

” Words out of my mouth” Marrow said walking in another direction.

” Right well don’t wander off, don’t break anything also be ready in case of the general calls you and save me a dance would you,” Harriett said to everyone except the last part in which she winked at Yang, not really caring that Blake stood next to her.

” Why you Lil bitch” Blake said making an attempt to go after Harriett but Yang stopped her.

” no thanks I already got a dance partner,” Yang said smiling down at Blake who was struggling in her grip. Harriett simply shrugged her shoulder walking away.

” I’m gonna hurt her one day,” Blake said glaring at Harriett who was not paying her any attention.

” You’re cute when you’re jealous you know,” Yang said smiling down at Blake's arms still around her waist. Blake simply rolled her eyes but Yang wasn't having any of it, she leaned down kissing her gently on the lips. “ I love you,” Yang said pulling away looking her in the eyes. Blake couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on her face.

” I love you too,” Blake said turning red she’d never get used to Yang saying those magic words.

” counteroffers how about we all do wonder off consider breaking things and all that other stuff, “ Yang said arms never leaving her girlfriend’s waist as she addressed the others. Blake simply rolled her eyes at her antics the smile on her face never leaving.

” I’ll keep in touch, “ Weiss said ignoring yangs comment pointing at her earpiece before walking away. Ruby watched her go a bit worried.

” She’ll be a fine kid,” Yang said patting her sister on the head as they all watched Whitley approach her.   
  
“ Dear sister, I was hoping we could use this time to catch up,” Whitley said as he made his descent down the stairs.

” Oh uh” Weiss attempted awkwardly to get out of this conversation but couldn’t get a word out.

” I want to know why did you go through so much trouble to leave home only to come crawling back with a girlfriend nonetheless, “ Whitley asked smirking down at his sister who simply looked away.

” This might be a problem,” Oscar said approaching the girls with a plate of food.

” Ooh pigs in a blanket don’t mind if I do, “ Yang said stealing a piece from Oscar plate as they watched Weiss interact with her brother.

  
” General please have a seat” Jacques greeted as he made his way into the room. The dining table only comprised of the council and himself. Ironwood nodded towards his team telling them it was okay to sit down.

” Councilman sleet, councilman Camil “ Ironwood greeted the council taking a seat.

” Councilwoman Hill would have had a nice ring to it,” Robyn said making her presence know. ” Hey winter ” she greeted glanced over at the woman in front of her but Winter looked away.

” What are you doing here,” Winter asked her voice null of all emotion.

” I was invited “ Robyn simply said taking a seat in front of her. Winter sighed, of course, this dinner was gonna be even more difficult.

” What’s the matter honey thought your girlfriend being her would bring you joy,” Jacques said looking at his daughter with a smirk he quiets enjoyed her discomfort.

” We’re here to talk business father nothing more,” Winter said giving her father a pointed look.

” business first personal later,” Robyn said never taking her eyes off Winter. She made it clear she wanted to talk so Winter nodded at the admission.

” Ooh a lover quarrel would you like me to talk to her, I can be very persuasive when needed to be,” Jacques said smiling deviously at Robyn

” Was that a threat?” Robyn asked turning to give Jacques a pointed look he smirked taking a sip of his wine.

” Miss hill that vigor of yours is precisely why we invited you tonight” Jacques started to laugh at the huntress reaction.

” What is she doing here” Ironwood spoke up looking at no one else but Jacques.

” What we're all doing here James addressing the concerns of our kingdom which means we have much to discuss,” Jacques said staring at Ironwood through the brim of his glass.

” Indeed I was hoping we could start by” Ironwood started to say but was cut off by Jacques.

” Are we safe with her here by the way I do recall some confusion regarding her involvement in that horrific massacre?” he said eyeing Penny suspiciously. Robyn visible stiffened at the mention of the massacre, while the android bowed her head in sadness.

” As the official report stated the footage was doctored Penny was completely under my control” Ironwood quickly defended Penny. Upon hearing that however, Robyn turned to watch the android’s reaction. She quickly realized how uncomfortable the android seemed. If she didn’t know Penny was made of bolts she would have thought Penny was an innocent little girl accused of murder.

” Which is concerning” Jacques snarked at Ironwood's comment.

” Concerning “ Ironwood asked a bit defensively.

” Let’s talk about what exactly it is you control, “ Jacques said as a waiter moved around serving them dinner. “ where are my manners would you like a drink James this may take a while,” Jacques said pointing his glass at the man.

” Water is fine,” Ironwood said through gritted teeth.

” I’ll take a whiskey on the rock’s please” Winter announced more to waiter than to her father who nodded at her request.

” Water for me please,” Robyn said eying winter carefully. Within the 5 months they’ve been together she hadn’t once seen the huntress drink. She was a bit worried and whiskey nonetheless that didn't seem like the winter she knew.

” likewise, “ Clover said also confused by the commander's order.

” What about you bolts” Jacques states watching as Penny's head remained down she simply shook her head. “ I think we have some motor oil in the back “ he pressed on hoping to get a rise out of the android but nothing she shook her head again “ suit yourself back to business I guess,” Jacques said starring at Ironwood smirking while the waiter pours their drinks.

  
” Why won’t this kid buzz off,” Yang said back in the ballroom watching as Whitley basically interrogate Weiss.

” We need to do something,” Blake said looking at how worried Ruby seemed to be.

” What was the earlier about breaking things,” Jaune said eyeing a now excited Nora holding a serving tray.

Nora smiled making her way around the room collecting as much food as she could onto the trey. While Jaune moved through the crowd of people. Ren walked with just a piece of cake on his end.

” Well Whitley I’m sure the company is lucky to have you but if you’ll pardon me, “ Weiss said attempting to make her way around him but he blocked her path.

” And where exactly do you think you're going, “ He asked smirking Weiss sighed.

” If you must know it’s my girlfriend time of the month and I remember I kept some feminine products in my room” Weiss lied attempting again to walk around him but Whitley simply smirked still blocking her path

” Oh yes your little phase you never answered how that was going by the way,” Whitley asked causing Weiss to roll her eyes annoyed.

” excuse me coming through don’t wanna spill,” Nora said walking with the wobbly plate of food. She smirked at Ren who bumped her shoulder causing her to throw the plate of food dramatically in the air. Whitley watched in horror as the plate headed his direction. Before it could hit him however a woman walked by taking the full impact of the food.

” Oh my god “ she yelled failing her arms in the air causing the red wine she was holding to spill all over Whitley. Weiss had to quickly cover her mouth to prevent her from laughing. While team JNR gave each other a subtle thumbs up.

” If you’ll excuse me,” Whitley said through gritted teeth making his way to the nearest bathroom. Weiss looked back to see Yang smiling proudly, Blake struggling to contain her own laugh, while Ruby and Oscar laughed hysterically. She gave them a smile before making her way up the stairs.

  
Back at the dining table, Ironwood was getting scolded by the council ” the fact of the matter is you seemed to be acting under a fair amount of autonomy James but what we need now is for you to work with is ” Councilman sleet said to Ironwood. Winter was two glasses in tapping her glass in contemplation. This meeting wasn't going well so far ironwood hadn't been able to get a word in.

” I have ” Ironwood begun to say but was quickly cut off.

” it looks like the whole kingdom intends to declare war but we had no involvement in the incident at haven, we proved our drones weren't acting on orders at beacon at this point the closing of atlas borders is only serving to hurt atlas from helping the rest of the world,” councilwoman Camila said cutting Ironwood off. Winter’s tapping begun to get louder after each word. This didn't go unnoticed by Robyn who looked at her worry evident in her eyes.

” I ” Ironwood starts to say again but was cut off.

” the rest of the world it's hurting us the people of atlas are suffering and they want to know why,” Robyn yelled looking at Ironwood for an answer. The man sighed not knowing what to say.

” quiet right miss hill now I see why my daughter so fond of you and I'm afraid there's more than just your choices James that has brought harm to our citizens, as of late have you found any additional evidence as to who is slaughtering innocent civilians down in mantle,” Jacques said pointing his glass at the waiter indicating he wanted another.

” that is an ongoing investigation the details of which are classified I’m afraid” Clover chimed in quickly trying to let the council know the situation is being looked into.

” I'm afraid of the ever-growing list of classified information you seemed to be keeping I asked my fellow council members to shed some light on your amity coliseum project and as it seemed they know as much as I do,” Jacques said while winters tapping begun to get increasingly louder cracking the glass slightly.

” even you don't know,” Robyn asked in contemplation of the new information.

” the amity project will help with all the issues you presented but you have to understand discretion is a top priority right now ” Ironwood finally got out. Winters tapping kept going gaining attention from the android next to her. 

” Are you saying you don't trust us,” Jacques said smirking knowing he was leading this conversation right where he wanted it. Winter finally snapped breaking the glass in her hand standing up abruptly. Gaining everyone in the room's attention.

” you can't just buy trust like everything else you have to earn it ” Winter yelled at her father who smiled at her outraged.

” I couldn't have said it better myself,” Jacques said knowing that Winter just gave him the fuse he needed to set Ironwood ablaze. A look of realization struck winter as she realized her father was waiting for her to snap and in fact, he was counting on it. ” General if I must you have spent what little trust this council had left in you, the hacker that turned Atlas drones against us was never captured, whoever been murdering your critics are at large, how are we supposed to give you our trust when you've given us nothing as of late ” Jacques explained looking down at Ironwood.

” that's not what I ” Winter started to corrected herself in hopes to salvage what was going on.

” Winter that’s enough,” Ironwood said sternly giving Winter a pointed look. She clenched her fists shut biting her lips in an attempt to stop her from speaking. Robyn watched the interaction carefully but decided not to say a word.

” Excuse me,” Winter said walking out taking a glass of wine off the waiter passing her by. She exited the room quickly slamming the door behind her.

” I’ll be right back ” Robyn quickly said getting up to follow.

” ah young love or whatever it's called between two women I can't quite keep up with this generation” Robyn heard Jacques say causing her to pause at the door for a second before leaving.

” winter wait up,” Robyn yelled chasing winter down the hall the huntress seemed to not slow down, however,” really the silent treatment aren't we a little too old for that,” Robyn asked causing winter to stop abruptly.

” if you can’t tell I'm not in the mood for your snark Robyn,” Winter said turning towards her tears in her eyes as she emptied her glass of wine. She looked down at the glass for a moment before throwing it at a nearby wall. She then sighed taking a seat on the opposite side of the empty hallway. Robyn just watched taking a seat next to her.

” you just let him talk to you like that ” Robyn asked after a few moments of silents.

” which one” Winter simply said looking up at her with sadness in her eyes. Tears now free-falling.

” I know I haven't said this yet but I'm sorry about how I treated you at my party I was just” Robyn begun to say but winter cut her off by placing her head on her shoulder.

” can we not right now like I know we gotta talk about what happened but I really just wanna be here with you, at least for right now before I gotta be commander Schnee again,” Winter said sighing staring at the area of the wall she threw the glass.

”sure whatever you want sweetheart,” Robyn said brushing her head gently trying her hardest not to mess up Winter’s hair.

” I've missed you ” Winter admitted looking up at Robyn who smiled down at her.

” I’ve missed you too,” she said kissing the top of her head wrapping her arms around winters waist.

” I haven't been able to sleep the past couple of days I've kinda gotten used to sleeping in your lumpy bed,” Winter said enjoying being back in her girlfriend's arms.

” My bed isn't even lumpy you're just used to your 1000 count sheets,” Robyn said laughing causing winter to smirk.

” clearly not considering I haven't been sleeping,” Winter said sadly looking up at Robyn who was already looking down at her. She smiled slightly before saying.

” you're always welcome on my lumpy mattress even if we're arguing or even if the world's coming to an end I’ll not want to go to sleep with you by my side winter ” Robyn confessed taking winter by surprise ” my favorite part of the day is waking up to you because then I get to experience the real you, no commander Schnee no Schnee heiress just pure uncut Winter,” Robyn said tucking a loosen strand of winters hair behind her ear.

” funny I probably look worse than I do now in the mornings,” Winter said attempting to wipe her own tears but Robyn stopped her holding her face in her hands.

” you look beautiful you always look beautiful,” Robyn said wiping her tears for her. Winter looked into her eyes and saw nothing but the truth.

” use your semblance on me” Winter announced randomly taking Robyn by surprise.

” what why,” Robyn asked confused.

” just do it,” Winter said, Robyn did as she was told her arms on winters face now flashing purple as they looked into each other's eyes.

” I love you” Winter confessed smiling shyly as Robyn's arms flashed green.

” I didn't need my semblance to know that but I love you too how could I not have you met you,” Robyn said smiling causing Winter to connect their lips in a passionate display of emotions. The kiss started off gentle both trying to convey their feelings for one another, but soon turned heated when Winter moved to sit in Robyn lap tugging on the blonde hair she loved so much.

” would you like to see my old room it's not that far from here,” Winter said pulling back to catch her breath gentle resting her forehead on top of Robyn’s. Robyn smirked at the question knowing what her girlfriend was implying.

” of course lead the way,” She said causing Winter to jump off her lap yanking her behind her before they could get too far however Robyn spun Winter around kissing her passionately once more ” God I've missed you,” Robyn said pulling away causing Winter to laugh at the confession continuing their journey.

  
On the other side of the mansion, Weiss was doing some slothing. She carefully walked the empty hallways checking behind her ever so often in case someone were to see her.

” Miss Schnee is everything okay,” A waitress asked starling, Weiss.

” I’m fine keep up the good work” Weiss quickly said walking past the waitress before she could say anything else. The waitress just looks at her suspiciously deciding it was none of her business what Weiss was up to. After passing the waitress Weiss made her way into her father's home office carefully closing the door behind her.

” Hello darling” A voice behind her spoke starling Weiss a bit she recognizes the voice instantly turning around to see her mother.

  
Winter and Robyn were on there way back to the meeting room when they spotted Penny.

” Is everything okay?” Winter asked noticing how nervous the Android seemed to be.

” Yes actually I came to check on you but I didn’t see you so I decided to wait for you you’ve been gone for a while however I was contemplating going back inside” Penny confessed giving the commander a sad smile. The couple blushed at the knowledge if they were being honest they lost track of time. Robyn watched the Android however it seems Penny could barely look at her without playing with her hands.

” I’m gonna head in I’ll see you guys in there,” Robyn said deciding to let them talk amongst themselves. She quickly pecked Winter on the lips before entering the dining room.

” You seem better “ Penny acknowledged noticing the smile on winters face.

” A Lil I just let my emotions get the better of me is all “ Winter confessed looking at the door her girlfriend just entered.

” What do you mean,” Penny said moving a step closer to the huntress.

” You wouldn’t understand, “ Winter said looking down at the floor sheepishly.   
  
“ oh right,” Penny picked up on what she said, of course, Winter didn’t think she’d understand she was just a robot. The thought alone made her nervously fiddle with her dress.

” No no what I mean is this place holds a lot of memories for me specifically I thought I was in control but you heard me I sounded like a child “ Winter quickly explained not wanting Penny to think bad about herself.

” I think you sounded fine you were just speaking from your heart” Penny announced touching her chest to emphasize her point.

” Precisely the problem I should have just stayed in line “ Winter explained but it didn’t sound like she believed her own words. She couldn’t look at the android after what she said because deep down she knew what she did wasn’t wrong.

” I guess you’re right I don’t understand, “ Penny said taking Winter by surprise as she walked away. It took Winter a few more moments to pull herself together as she contemplated re-entering the dining room.

” I’m sorry I couldn’t come down for your party I’m afraid I’m not feeling well” Willow spoke carrying a drink in one hand and a glass in the other as she addressed her daughter.

” Uh it’s okay mom it’s fine,” Weiss said faking a smile but her mother saw right through it.

” What are you doing in your father's office,” Willow asked watching her child suspiciously for a reaction. Weiss was shocked by the question of racking her brain for a lie to tell her mother.

” Just looking for something I left “ She decided on trying to keep her face null of all emotions.

” Right uh you left, “ Willow said looking at her glass sadness evident in her eyes before looking back at her child.

” I need to use father computer, “ Weiss said moving closer to her father's desk.

” Why” Willow quickly asked hoping Weiss would tell her the truth.

” Because I think he may have done something, something wrong” Weiss explained trying her hardest not to give away too much information.

” We all simply assume that at this point “ Willow joked smirked at her own comment.

” Well some of us are trying to do something about it,” Weiss said looking down at her mother's glass with disgust.

” Mhmm” was the only comment her mother got out before taking a long swing of the bottle in her hand. Watching Weiss's mother drink made her nervous and her mother picked up on it.

” He started locking his home computer but he still had blind spots,” Willow said showing Weiss surveillance footage of them in the office. Weiss quickly picked up that there was a hidden camera in the office.

” You put a camera in here,” Weiss asked in disbelief looking around to see if she could spot it.

” I put one in every room in this house for our safety in case I ever needed to “ Willow started to get upset so she cut herself off from finishing her statement “ you haven’t come back to stay have you,” Willow asked fear evident in her voice.

” No, “ Weiss said firmly looking her mother in the eyes.

” Good,” Willow said smiling at Weiss as a tear fell from her eyes. She was proud of Weiss for leaving even though it hurt to see her go. Weiss slightly smiled back before looking away. “ a man came by I’m afraid your father has gotten himself into something more dangerous than he realizes “ Willow said handing Weiss her scroll to show her the video before walking away “ no matter what happened Weiss please don’t forget about your brother “ Willow said fear evident in her voice as she made her way to the door.

” Whitley wants nothing to do with me,” Weiss said she fully thinks her brother hated her.

” Of course not you left him alone with us” Willow confessed that was the last thing her mother said before exiting the room leaving Weiss alone to process what she was about to see.

” Who are you,” Weiss said to no one in particular as she began to watch the footage.

Back in the streets of Mantle Watts was seen standing on top of a building. The rain was pouring as he stood above watching the city peacefully umbrella in hand. He looked down once more before taking out his scroll. He pressed a single button and all the heating systems in Mantle turned off. After watching the rain turn to the snow he threw his umbrella down to the streets smirking at his job well done. As the umbrella fell to the ground watts smirked knowing that he just set his plans into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Schnee family is low key alcoholic I'm surprised I just noticed. I'm switching my updates to Monday and I'll try my hardest to stick by that 😅.


	9. As above, So below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I do not own Rwby the late great Monty Oum created Rwby I just made it gay.

” general since the day you were appointed headmaster there’s been people skeptical about one man holding two council seats and you've been proven them right, “Camila said glaring at the general. The meeting was not going in Ironwood’s favor. Instead of taking their seat when they got back winter and penny decided to stand by the door to watch. Clover had switched over to a glass of wine needing something to take the edge off but not wanting anything too strong. While Robyn spent most of her time trying to subtly cheer Winter up. Every so often after hearing something she knew would upset the huntress she would give her an exaggerated look in an attempt to make her laugh. She never fully got the laugh she wanted but the small smile on the usual serious exterior was all Robyn needed.

” Yes that’s exactly why we have checks and balances,” Ironwood said trying his hardest to keep his cool but it was becoming increasingly difficult the more time passed by.

” we’re supposed to but lately you’ve been acting like a one-man army all making unilateral decisions left and right,” councilman Sleet said voice rising in anger. Jacques just watched in amusement as Ironwood was scolded. He was enjoying this to the fullest, not everyday Ironwood gets the scolding he so rightful deserves.

” Councilman I never intended” Ironwood begun to reason but was quickly interrupted.

” What people intend and what people do aren’t always the same general “ councilman Sleet said while a waiter came in to whisper something into Jacques's ear.

” What for how long “ Jacques whispered back while the waiter continued to speak “ what my authorization check it again,” he said glaring at the waiter who quickly walked away in fear.

” Councilman Schnee ” councilman Sleet questioned startling Jacques out of his thought.

” What yes I uh agree with everything that was just said no further questions “ Jacques muttered out quickly fixing his tie. Robyn turned to give Winter a look rolling her eyes at Jacques’s awful attempt at a lie. This, however, did gain a laugh from Winter but also everyone’s attention.

” Sorry please continue,” Winter said covering her mouth to stop her own laughter. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. Robyn smirked at her small victory turning back to Ironwood.

” you’re afraid of something general aren’t you,” Robyn said to Ironwood this stopped Winter’s laughter in its track.  
  


” I would think that was obvious miss hill I’m trying to prevent Atlas from becoming another beacon ” Ironwood quickly defends himself from the huntresses accusing look.

” yet you don’t trust your own council to help you what are you hiding general,” Robyn said she was definitely on to something and she knew it from the way Ironwood tensed up.

” I’m not hiding anything” Ironwood quickly said back causing Robyn to smirk. The rest of the council looked down curiously at the conversation. All except Jacques who could barely focus thoughts racing after what the waiter had told him.

” Let’s put it to the rest then shall we,” Robyn said rising from her seat. Everyone watched her intensely as she walked towards Ironwood.” you’re all aware of my semblance am I correct so let’s settle this here and now general ironwood,” Robyn said sticking out her hand for him to take. He eyed it suspiciously pondering what his next move should be.

” nice semblance to have I guess the commander here could never get away with cheating ” Clover spoke up laughing awkwardly at his joke trying his hardest to save the General.

” I don’t need my semblance for that I’m a trained huntress she knows better,” Robyn said taking a seat on the table winking at Winter who simply rolled her eyes.

” Miss hill I think it’s wise to remain professional while we're here why are you so sure the general is hiding something in the first place, “ Winter asked trying to save the general having take Robyn’s test.

” Only one way to find out,” Robyn said turning her attention back to general shaking her hand to indicate he should take it. Ironwood looked over to the council who was watching intently for his response. He raised his hand to take Robyn’s but before he could he was interrupted by Weiss barging into the room.

” you’ve got the wrong man I know who’s been framing General Ironwood, I also know who rigged the election and my father does as well after all he is working with him” Weiss announced walking in stand next to her now nervous father. Jacques looked at her clearly on edge by her accusations. Everyone watched as Weiss placed her scroll on the table projecting an image of Watt’s and Jacques for all to see.

” Wait is that Arthur Watts, “ councilwoman Camila asked shocked at the new revelation.

” That’s impossible doctor watts died years ago, “ councilman Sleet said standing up in disbelief. Winter moved around to stand next between the general and Robyn in hopes Robyn tried to continue her questioning. This didn’t go unnoticed by Robyn who folded her arms over her chest.   
  
“ uh what is this “ Jacques stuttered out shocked his daughter even had the video.

” Play it,” The general said glaring at Jacques causing Weiss to play the Video.

” _That bastard is costing me more money every day with his stupid embargo I'd lay off every employee in mantle if I wasn’t trying to get their fucking votes don’t get me started on my children’s stupid rebellion you give them everything you can offer and this is how they repay you “_ they watched as Jacques spoke in the video.

 _“What if I said you can have your cake and eat it too,”_ Arthur said

” _what do you have in mind,_ ” Jacques said

“ _James never recognized my genius after everything I gave him he still disgraced me_ _I simply wish to return the favor” Watts said_ _._

” _what’s in it for me,_ “ Jacques asked 

” _a seat on the council, of course, all I need is your login credentials to the Atlas network and the seats all yours. I promise to make ironwoods live a living nightmare and I can guarantee your victory at the polls I'll just give the voters a lil digital push and as for your daughters I can’t do much about the youngest but I create some tension between your oldest and her rebel girlfriend the rest is up to you “ Watts explained_ _._

_“ I’ve always known you were a good scientist Arthur but I never knew you were such a good salesman” Jacques responded shaking Watts's hand._

“ That’s enough” Ironwood announced walking closer to Jacques's anger evident in his eyes. Weiss took down the video while everyone in the room looked towards Jacques.

” That is uh that isn’t real,” Jacques said quickly getting up out his seat to put as much distance between him and Ironwood as possible.

”jac take your seat” councilman Sleet yelled pointing towards the chair. Instead of listening Jacques started to run as fast as he could towards the door but was stopped before he could exit by a white knight created by Weiss.

” Weiss I am your father release me ” Jacques teller frantically trying to plead with his daughter.

” Jacques Schnee you are under arrest,” Weiss said holding out her huntress license on her scroll. “ can I do that,” She asked turning to a now smiling general who nodded his head in agreement.

Back in the streets of mantle, it was snowing heavily. With the heat of it was now below freezing. Watts was seen walking the streets in his heavy jacket placing his hand out to touch the snow. People began to chatter around him as he smiled watching the snowfall. A man threw a garbage can through a store window gaining Arthur’s attention. ” Atlas killed the heat on purpose” ” they'll do anything to control us” the civilian chattered on. Arthur watched as citizens stared a huge in the middle of the streets. People stealing heating dust to make the fire bigger.

” The situation here is getting out of control, please advise,” A solider said into her coms watching as the fire got bigger. Watts watched now from the shadows smirking at his job well done. Tyrian soon joined him in an alleyway with a sinister look on his face.

Back at the Schnee mansion, the gang had managed to get Jacques to sit in a chair. Yang, Blake, and Ruby joined them in the dining room standing next to Weiss and Penny at the door watching the scene in front of them. While Ironwood, the council, clover, Winter, and Robyn stood in front of the guilty man.

” I knew you'd stoop low to get what you wanted but this ” Ironwood yelled glaring at the man in front of him. Clover picked up a call on his coms, the second the general started yelling walking away to answer it.

” This is all a great leap James,” Jacques said wanting to turn back the blame onto Ironwood.

” No it's quite simple really now that I know Arthur Watts is alive and working with a mad man like Tyrian it would be easy to coordinate an awful act like the one in the warehouse, Watts design mantles entire security network he used that access to hack the surveillance footage and frame someone else for the job,” Ironwood said turning to look at Penny who looked down in shame. Noticing her friends sadness Ruby rested a hand on her shoulder ”all while rigging an election and once you became a councilman your newly granted clearance gave him a back door into Alas’s security clearance but you hadn't even considered that had you ” Ironwood continued yelling moving closer to Jacques shaking his chair in the process.

” people died that night and for what Jac so you could win a council seat, end my relationship are you really that low of person those we're innocent people you asshole they had families and friends who cared about them now they're dead and their blood is on your hands ”Robyn yelled giving Jacques a look of disgust.

” Jacques Schnee must be tried not only for treason but an accessory to murder” Councilman Sleet yelled causing Winter to nod in agreement.

” These are outrageous accusations I only intended to win the election I had nothing to” Jacques tried to defend himself but was cut off.

” only” Robyn yelled throwing a chair at the wall in anger. Winter moved from her position to go consoled the huntress but Robyn brushed her off pacing the room.

” What else will he be able to do with the access Jacques gave him,” Camila asked mostly directed to Ironwood.

” with enough time whatever he wants,” Ironwood answered looking down at the ground in sadness. Jacques phone vibrated startling him as well as all the members of the council.

” wait what do you mean the heat as gone off” councilman yelled answering his phone causing everyone to gasp.

” you have to, believe me, I didn't know he was planning this” Jacques started to say but was interrupted by Winter punching him in the face.

”you're going to shut your mouth and get the heating grid back up and running do you hear me,” Winter said gaining everyone's attention. Jacques touched his cheek in shock he hadn't expected her to punch him.

” I uh I've been informed we can't get in the system it been blocked off,” Jacques said looking down at the floor in shame still holding his jaw.

” without heat, people are going to die,” councilman Sleet said sadness evident in his voice.

” general Ironwood how bad is it,” Ruby asked stepping closer to the general.

” he's using Jacques credential we can use that to follow him through the network and if he's found his way into the amity system,” Ironwood said gaining Robyn’s attention ” no the secrets safe for now but if he learns about amity she learns about amity,” Ironwood said without thinking walking towards the gang. Robyn watched him intensely listening closely to what he is saying.

” can we block his access,” Weiss asked hopefully.

” it's too late he's already starting to lock us out” Ironwood started looking through his scroll.

” can we trace him somehow find out where he hiding,” Blake asked concerned about their next move.

” he's going to be mobile we need to get him out in the open” Ironwood said looking down in contemplation.

” Okay let me get this straight ” Robyn said starting every one.

” can you even think straight” Yang commented under her breath gaining an elbow from Blake.

” yup still here how does a disgraced scientist and a disappeared psychopath find each other, why would they target you in the first place, and why are you working so hard to hide the amity communications tower from them,” Robyn asked walking closer and closer to Ironwood. Ironwood quickly looked towards Winter thinking she had spilled the information of the tower to Robyn.

” wait you know,” Winter asked turning to look at her girlfriend shocked matching the look of surprise now on ironwood's faces Robyn simply smirked.

Back in mantle, Pedro watched on the streets as people started rioting making the fire bigger to warm themselves up.

” Citizen we need you to disperse for your own safety,” the robot soldiers said approaching the citizens on the street. Citizens took metal pipes and knives destroying the robots with extreme violence. Pedro had to watch in horror as the disaster unfolded. To make things worse the siren indicating Grimm was on the way begun to sound. Giant elephant-sized Grimm started to approach atlas and fast. Airships quickly moved in shooting after the elephants. However, Sabertooth tigers join them attacking the robots in the streets. A Large pterodactyl grim flew into mantle as well as they all started to wreak havoc on the city. The soldiers tried their hardest to stop them but failed as more and more kept approaching the city.

Back in Atlas Robyn and Ironwood were locked in an intense staring contest ” I thought you were hiding something to protect yourself but I can tell there’s something much bigger going here. I think you're hiding something to protect Atlas maybe even all of remnant and you're just being a pussy about it and not telling the truth but maybe the truths your best option ” Robyn said holding out her hand for Ironwood to take. Ironwood was a bit taken back by how sincere Robyn sounded. He couldn’t help but stare at the hand in front of him. Before he could open his mouth to say something Clover rushed in alongside Oscar. ” you got be kidding me what now” Robyn said turning her attention towards Clover.

” General Grimm are all over mantle the airships are doing the best they can but they can’t target the Grimm in the city without risking major casualties, “ Clover said frantically ignoring Robyn’s comment.

” This is what I was afraid of, “ Ironwood said walking away from Robyn. She just watched him leave turning towards Winter who gave her a sympathetic.

” Sir we need ground support now” Clover announced while Oscar looked at the general in fear.

“what we need is to start evacuating mantle if it’s completely overrun we need to get the people out safely” Robyn quickly interrupting d Clover.

” I tried to keep the kingdom safe but now we're losing everything,” Ironwood said resting his head against a wall.

” General earlier you asked for my advice ” Oscar began to say approaching the distraught man.

” I wanted Oz’s advice” Ironwood quickly stated cutting off the teen.

” well he would have told you to keep your secrets when we first got here you knew that that wasn’t the right decision you had a new plan, “ Oscar said confidently.

” It’s time to give up on that plan it’s all falling apart,” Ironwood said staring at the wall in front of him.

” The panic you were worried about has already started I think it’s time to be open and honest,” Oscar said attempting to touch the man on the shoulder but couldn’t reach so instead he tapped him on the back.

” you’re not alone sir we can do this together, “ Ruby said backing up Oscar. The general turned to smile at the teens.

” Thank you” Ironwood simply said.

” Hello confused huntress here what’s the plan,” Robyn said gaining everyone's attention.

” Robyn they were having a moment,” Winter said slapping her on the arm.

” she’s right though what’s the plan” Blake yelled backing Robyn up.

” See the kitty agrees with me,” Robyn said causing Winter to roll her eyes.

” Your nicknames are so bad dude you need to work on that” Yang said wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulders.

” My nicknames are awesome aren’t they baby,” Robyn said placing her own arm around winter’s shoulder but she brushed it off.

” Don’t call me baby in front of my boss” Winter said straightening her jacket. Robyn pouted while Yang started to laugh.

” Oscar I think it time you get back to the academy “ Ironwood announced trying to protect the relic.

” I think you’re right,” Oscar said patting the relic bit not moving.

” Miss hill councilman sleet councilwoman Camila I think there’s something you need to know so that we can figure out a way to help mantle” Ironwood said turning to address the council.

” So does this mean I get to go by councilwoman Hill now, “ Robyn asked causing Winter to roll her eyes once more.

” I’ve called a transport” Winter said ignoring Robyn’s question causing the woman to once again turn towards her and pout.

” What about Tyrian “ Yang questioned.

” You leave him to me right now you’re needed down below” Ironwood announced everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

” Okay everybody it’s time to do our jobs all of us,” Ruby said looking at penny who smiled shyly at the comment.

” What she said let’s make it happen, huntsmen,” Clover said rushing out the room with everyone following. They passed a waitress on their way out who looked at them surprised before smirking spotting Oscar with the relic.

” Oscar can I speak to you for a minute,” Ruby asked after everyone had made their way downstairs. Weiss stopped at the door waiting for Ruby. She watched intensely as Ruby pulled Oscar to the side.

” Actually I wanted to speak to you,” Oscar said once they stopped.

” Cool,” Ruby said awkwardly.

” You first” Oscar Insisted.

” No you first “ Ruby insisted they went back and forth for a while both saying you first.

” I think we should tell ironwood,” they both said in unison laughing awkwardly at their announcement.

” I guess we're on the same page huh,” Ruby said rubbing the back of her head shyly.

” Guess so I’m glad he’s decided to choose the truth over fear we should do the same “ Oscar said smiling at the girl in front of him.

” I’ll tell him I’m the one that decided to keep it from him in the first place, “ Ruby said smiling back.

” Ruby transports here” Weiss yelled gaining her girlfriend's attention.

” I think you’re needed elsewhere please tell Weiss to stop glaring at me it’s kinda scary,” Oscar said Ruby looked back to see that Weiss was indeed glaring at the boy causing her to laugh.

” I will you sure about this” Ruby asked watching the boy walk away.

” I’m sure I got everything handled, “ Oscar said walking away.

” Good luck, “ They both said laughing as they once again spoke in unison.

” Let’s go,” Weiss said pulling Ruby towards the transport.

In the transport Clover started to make an announcement “ alright everyone I need to stress to the new huntsman we are prioritizing protecting citizens over killing Grimm got it” he ended his announcement by moving towards Qrow side.

” a bit close there don't you think” Qrow whispered so only he could hear not really moving from his spot.

” cut me some slack I haven't seen you all day,” Clover said bumping Qrow’s shoulder causing the man to blush to look at the sky in front of him. Nora on the other hand turned to hold Ren’s hand for comfort. He looked at her shocked but didn't moved his hand in fact he gently squeeze hers in reassurance. Jaune simply caught up on some shut eye completely oblivious to the moment the couple was having next to him. Yang wasn’t oblivious however she watch the interact with a smirk . Blake noticed bumping her shoulder to gain her attention smiling gently when she got it. Yang smiled back resting her head on Blake’s shoulders while Blake gave her a kiss on the head. Ruby stood next to Weiss playing with Weiss fingers while she looked out the window.  
  
” I'm so proud of you,” Ruby said smiling from ear to ear Weiss simply nodded back a smile making its way to her face as well. As the transport began its descent onto mantle a pterodactyl grimm flew behind them.

Back in mantle, the council was seen in the hallway stunned from the information they just learned ” She can control Grimm “ councilman sleet said in shock to councilwoman Camila.

” Ironwood wouldn’t lie about something like this” Camila said also in shock. Robyn said nothing however in the background looking down at the ground fear evident in her eyes.

” you ok” winter whispered next to her Robyn shook her head no eyes never leaving ground ” would you like to be alone to process” Winter asked gently once again Robyn shook her head no. Instead of saying anything else Winter hugged Robyn who instantly melted into he touch ” it's gonna be okay” Winter whispered into her ear hugging her close staring off into the distance.

” You really think he can stop her” Robyn asked unsure staring at the dining room door.

On the other side of the door Ironwood looked scared out of his mind listening to what Oscar had to say.

” She can’t be killed the gen showed you this” Ironwood asked in disbelief staring at his now shaking hands.

“ she shows us when we asked what Oz was hiding “ Oscar explain trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible.

” Why would Oz keep this from us from me ” Ironwood asked fear evident in his voice.

“ he was worried you would lose hope we’re sorry we kept it from you too we didn’t know who to trust I figured we should tell you before you made any more sacrifices” Oscar said looking at the unresponsive man “ sir what are you gonna do” Oscar asked gaming Ironwoods attention.

” I don't know yet but right now we gotta do what we can to save mantle “ Ironwood said looking out the window down at mantle. 

“ he’d be proud of you you're bringing the hope that atlas was supposed to inspire” Oscar said as if he knew more than he was portraying.

“ you say that like you were there” Ironwood said eyeing the boy suspiciously he simply shrugged ” we should go our transports here” Ironwood said getting up out his seat heading towards the door “ Oscar no more surprises alright I’m not sure I can take it” Was the last thing Ironwood said before exciting the room.

” you and me both “ Oscar said taking one last look out the window before following Ironwood out.

Back on the transport the pterodactyl Grimm held on to the transport trying to crash it to the ground shaking everyone inside. “ hang on” Harriet yelled trying to pilot the transport to shake the Grimm. Everyone was freighted trying to keep their balance while the ship kept twirling around. Weiss used her semblance to keep both her and Ruby leveled. The Grimm used it's claws to cut through the ship scratched splitting yang and Blake apart from where they sat “ can’t shake it “ Harriet yelled turning back towards everyone. Just as she said that the Grimm shot fire at the engine causing the plan to go down.

” i don’t think we’re staying air horn” Marrow yelled as the ground vastly approach them.

” you’ve got your assignments lets head out ” Clover banging the door open causing his semblance to send a piece of the plane towards the Grimm removing it from the entrance. Team JnR jumped out quickly Weiss following while Yang let Blake go first jumping right after.

” Harriett don’t stay too long,” Elm said laughing before high giving Clover jumping out the plane

” wouldn’t dream of it” Harriett staring the transport away from any buildings.

” let’s go hot stuff, “ Clover said to Qrow before saluting and falling backward out the plane.

“ show off,” Qrow said blushing before jumping himself.

” try to keep up kid” Harriett breaking the glass in front before racing Ruby out the plane before it crashes.

Back at the Schnee mansion Willow and Whitley watched as Jacques got arrested ” ill be reporting you for this rough treatment” Jacques yelled at the soldier who tossed him into the transport. In the background, the waitress from earlier started skipping moving towards a building close by. Upon entering she looked out at the beautiful view of Atlas.

“ huh you’re back early telling me you’ve found what we’ve been looking for, “ Cider said from behind the waitress who quickly transformed into Neo tipping her hat at Cider with a smile.


End file.
